TITANIC
by AndromedaSeiya19
Summary: A 84 años después de la tragedia que sacudió al barco Titanic el 15 de abril de 1912, Hiroki no ha podido olvidar a Nowaki.
1. Recuerdos recuperados

**Hola! Amigos de fanfictions, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic esta vez del anime yaoi más hermoso que he visto Junjou Romántica, como hay muchos de la pareja Romántica o sea Misaki y Usami esta vez es de mi pareja favorita HirokiXNowaki. Esta es una versión de una de mis películas favoritas, tal vez me cueste mucho trabajo desarrollarla pero a ver qué tal me sale jejeje. La película se llama Titanic y para no perturbar los derechos de autor cambiaré el nombre de los personajes para poder hacerlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura, espero que les**

**TITANIC.**

**Capítulo 1 Recuerdos recuperados.**

Un grupo de investigadores o más bien buscadores de tesoros estaba en las profundidades del océano ártico, estos buscaban una joya que se había perdido llamada "Corazón del Mar" pero solo había restos del famoso barco que se había hundido en 1912, el TITANIC, aún tenían esperanzas de encontrarlo hasta que dieron con una caja fuerte de color verde, pensaban que ahí estaba la joya y por eso la sacaron a la superficie.

Contentos estaban bebiendo y celebrando y también estaban filmando eso, la abrieron y… no había nada, solo papel mojado, más y más papel… era evidente que estaban decepcionados, no estaba la dichosa joya que se había perdido hace años.

Estaban decepcionados, eso era evidente; por lo que tal vez, tal vez estaba algún indicio de la joya en esos papeles. Filmaban cuando le quitaban la tierra a los papeles mojados, estaban amarillentos pero se podían leer cartas; fotos antiguas y…. ¿Un dibujo? Exactamente era un dibujo, de un chico sin ropa, estaba en una pose muy buena para cualquier dibujante; en la esquina del dibujo estaban las iniciales N.K, pero tenía puesto en el cuello ¡El Corazón del Mar! Estaban con el corazón en un puño pues al menos supieron que el modelo era portador de la joya y tal vez pudieran preguntarle respecto al barco que se hundió hace años y sobre la joya.

Solo tenían una forma de saber quién era el modelo, así que con la ayuda de los medios podrían encontrarlo, pero tenían la probabilidad del 1%.

Por otro lado en una cálida casa estaba un joven haciendo las labores del hogar, estaba vestido de una forma cómoda, este era castaño pero con los ojos amarillos muy bonitos; estaba poniendo los trastes lavados en la alacena. Mientras que en el interior de la casa estaba un anciano de ojos castaños que estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta, estaban viendo la tele hasta que el anciano escuchó algo que le hizo recordar algo…

-….en las ruinas del Titanic encontramos este dibujo que fue hecho hace 84 años pudimos darnos cuenta que el misterioso collar llamado "El Corazón del Mar" si existe…

El anciano al escuchar: "Corazón del Mar" dejó su escrito e inmediatamente se levantó, tomó su bastón y se acercó a la sala en donde estaba la tele.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?-preguntó el joven al ver a su abuelo que se acercaba a la televisión lentamente.

-Súbele un poco, hijo-pidió el anciano.

El muchacho un poco sorprendido, obedeció a su abuelo, subiéndole al volumen.

-….en eso encontramos una caja fuerte-la cámara se posó delante de la caja fuerte y el anciano sintió como si las piezas de su cabeza se juntaran. Eso era la primera vez que le pasaba y no era que lo había olvidado sino que más bien; lo mantenía siempre en mente, nunca podría olvidar aquel día…-un dibujo hecho en 1912, en el día que se hundió el famoso barco TITANIC al chocar con un iceberg.

-Es increíble-comentó el anciano al ver dibujo.

Robert (1) estaba platicando sobre que iban a hacer cuando apareció Carter, su colega que tenía un teléfono en manos.

-¿Qué pasó Carter?

-Alguien en el teléfono quiere hablar contigo, es algo que te va a interesar-respondió el aludido al pasarle el teléfono.

-Espero que sea algo interesante-Robert lo seguía hasta donde podría escuchar la voz del teléfono.

-Más te vale que hables fuerte, es un anciano.

-Ah genial, hola señor ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó antes de contestar la llamada.

-Sawachika, Hiroki Sawachika.-respondió el colega mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Señor Sawachika ¿Puedo servirle en algo?

-Etto… si, ¿Podría hablar con Robert Goldstein el de la televisión? Vengo a preguntar si ha encontrado el corazón del mar.

El investigador no se lo podía creer, estaban hablando de lo que estaba buscando, su colega con la mirada; este lo miraba con cara de "Te lo dije"

-Te dije que te interesaría.

-Tiene toda mi atención, Hiroki. ¿Podría decirme quien es el joven del dibujo?

-Oh, si el joven del dibujo soy yo.

Un helicóptero se acercaba en el barco en donde estaba el grupo de los investigadores que captaron el dibujo.

-Escúchame, solo es un viejo mentiroso, uno que busca fama, y dinero. Como esa chica Anestesia o como se llame.

-Ya llegaron-anunció Carter.

-Si, ya voy-dijo Robert al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Y el otro le estaba pisando los talones.

-Escúchame, Hiroki Kamijou murió en el Titanic cuando tenía 18 años ¿Correcto?

-Ah, sí

-Si viviera ahora tendría más de 100 años.

-102, en 12 de mayo.

-En serio ese viejo es un mentiroso, te voy a decir lo que hizo ese hombre: en ese tiempo se llamaba Hiroki Kusama ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí.

-Después se volvió maestro de literatura, se casó con una mujer rica llamada Eri Sawachika (2), y por eso se cambió el apellido. Se mudaron a Tokio y tuvieron una pareja de hijos; Sawachika murió y de seguro no conoce la joya.

-Si pero ella conoció quien la portaba o quienes murieron que él conoce.

Sin escuchar a su colega y amigo Robert siguió hasta recibir el helicóptero que ya había aterrizado.

-Señor Sawachika, bienvenido-saludó Robert en voz alta al momento de ver al anciano que lo bajaban con silla de ruedas; los demás estaban ocupados con dejar las cosas que bajaban a un lado.

-Joven Sawachika, bienvenido-saludó Robert estrechando la mano al joven castaño de ojos amarillos que bajaba del helicóptero.

-Ah, gracias-agradeció el joven correspondiendo el saludo, se dirigió a su abuelo y les dijo a los hombres que él lo llevaría a su camarote.

Entre Hiroki y su nieto desempacaban, sus fotos, libros del autor Akihiko Usami; ropa y otras cosas, tocaron la puerta del camarote y ahí estaban Robert y su amigo.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó amablemente. ¿Les gusta su camarote?

-Oh, claro que si ¿Conoce a mi nieto Tatsuya? El siempre cuida de mí.

-Nos conocimos hace unos instantes ¿Recuerdas abuelo?

-Ah, sí.

-Bueno si quiere algo en el que le podamos ofrecer solo pídala.

-La verdad es que si ¿Puedo ver mi dibujo?

-Seguro.-lo condujeron en donde guardaban las cosas que pudieron rescatar de los restos del Titanic, en el agua estaba el dibujo. Estaba amarillento con el paso de los años pero no daba indicios de romperse, Hiroki cerró los ojos y recordó que un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules lo estaba observando para dibujarlo mejor; pero ese recuerdo era como un sueño pues cuando los abrió el recuerdo se fue.

-El collar fue de la corona de Luis XVI, se dice que fue partido en forma de corazón y se conoció como el corazón del mar. Después la desgracia le cayó a Luis y lo perdió todo. Pero investigamos que Risako Tanaka era una magnate y su hija Mizore le regaló el collar a su prometido, usted.

Hiroki solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Era una cosa muy pesada, solo la usé esa vez.-dijo Hiroki cuando vio la foto del collar

-¿De verdad eres tú?-preguntó el nieto de Hiroki, Tatsuya.

-Soy yo, mi cielo ¿No era muy guapo?-comentó Hiroki en broma.

-¿Pueden leer la fecha?

-15 de abril de 1912-Tatsuya se acercó y leyó la fecha.

-Esto es lo que pudimos rescatar de su camarote-dijo Robert al mostrarle las cosas a Hiroki, él tomó las camisas ya percudidas.

-Vaya que recuerdos, pueden creerlo. Recuerdo la última vez que lo usé, aunque ya no me queda como antes-diciendo esto último dejó la camisa donde estaba.

-¿Está listo para volver al Titanic?-preguntó Robert a Hiroki quien solo asintió.

-Gracias por esa explicación Señor Bonnet, si, así fue; pero la experiencia fue totalmente diferente.

-¿Puede contarnos?

Hiroki no contestó, se levantó para ver mejor las pantallas que mostraban los restos de la recepción, camarotes; el comedor… A él le parecía algo muy difícil de olvidar; pero luego recordó el dolor que le produjo la tragedia, aquella tarde del 15 de abril… sin poder evitarlo, el anciano soltó lágrimas de tristeza y nostalgia. El joven nieto sintió que su abuelo no estaba preparado para revivir esos dolorosos recuerdos así que se dirigió a él.

-Te llevaré a descansar-Tatsuya lo tomó del brazo pero el anciano negó con la cabeza.

-No-negó Hiroki.

-Vamos abuelo-insistió el joven.

-¡No!-esta vez Hiroki quería soltar su enojo pues creía que si no lo hacía, sería un cobarde, así que se sentó. Todos estaban juntos para escuchar la larga e interesante historia.

-Fue hace… 84 años…

-Solo lo que pueda recordar, lo que sea.

-¿Quiere escuchar la historia, señor Goldstein?

Robert asintió.

-Fue hace 84 años, y aún puedo oler la pintura fresca, la vajilla estaba sin estrenar… nadie había dormido en las sábanas todavía.-narró Hiroki- El Titanic era conocido como "El barco de los sueños" y por supuesto que lo era…

**Continuará…**

**¿Les gustó? ¡Qué bueno! A mi igual, al ver Junjou egoist me inspiré al ver la película de Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet, me inspiré con Hiroki y Nowaki (mi amado Nowaki n.n) espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque estaba cortito aun así lo disfruté mucho, espero que dejen reviews los espero con muchas ansias. Si quieren preguntarme algo lo pueden hacer, están en su completa libertad de hacerlo. Al principio iba a poner a la pareja romántica: o sea Akihiko y Misaki y que Misaki contaría la historia ya de viejo pero luego la Egoísta se me presentó para el casting del fic y Nowaki me dijo:**

"**AndromédaSeiya19, quiero participar en tu fic junto a mi Hiro-san" y la verdad no me quise negar.**

**Titanic es propiedad de sus respectivas empresas y Junjou Romántica es de Shungiku Nakamura. La verdad quería hacer esta pero no sabía cómo hasta que me acordé que tenía esta película que había visto cuando tenía 5 años; quería ser como la protagonista de la película "Rose" pero eso ya pasó pues era normal, mi mamá me lo recordó y eso me hace feliz n.n**

**Robert Goldstein es un personaje inventado, en realidad se llamaría Lovett como el que sale primero en la película pero para no perturbar los derechos de autor, le cambié.**

**Eri Sawachika es un personaje del anime "School Rumble" le puse que Hiroki se casó con ella y tuvieron e hijos y que Mizore de "Rosario+Vampiro" era su prometida así de mala como el prometido de Rose en la película.**

**A partir del segundo capítulo voy a dar a conocer como Hiroki vivió la tragedia del Titanic en 1912, al principio no sabía en qué año se hundió el barco pero mi hermano me dijo (bendito sea jajaja) y también de un amor que… ya no les dijo más.**

**Hasta pronto, hasta el próximo capítulo titulado: "¡Por favor sálvenme!"**

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19.**


	2. ¡Por favor sálvenme!

**TITANIC**

**Capítulo 2 ¡Por favor sálvenme!**

El barco Titanic estaba a punto de zarpar, los de primera clase estaban entrando en el barco, y los de tercera clase estaban en la fila de sanidad, hasta pedirle sus pasajes. En eso un coche entró en escena, el chofer abrió la puerta y ayudó a bajar a un joven de traje negro, moño blanco, bastón y sombrero de copa. Este era de cabello castaño, piel pálida y ojos del mismo color. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Al mismo tiempo salió una muchacha de cabello morado, ojos morados y vestido azul con un sombrero a juego, estaba sonriendo y veía al castaño.

-No sé por qué tanto alboroto, este barco no tan grande como el Matsuhashi-dijo el castaño de traje alzando el bastón con elegancia.

-Pueden aburrirte muchas cosas, Hiroki pero no el Titanic, ni siquiera dios puede hundir este barco.-dijo la peli morada.-Su hijo es muy difícil de impresionar, Misato-comentó luego de ver bajar a una mujer vestida elegantemente del coche.

-Oh, bueno es que así es.

El castaño estaba observando al barco muy impresionado, el oficial les estaba ayudando a cargar su equipaje.

-Señorita, ¿en dónde está su equipaje?

-Ah, pues puede hablar con mi valet-señaló a una mujer mayor de cabello castaño.

-Bueno, los equipajes y la caja fuerte, a las habitaciones 53, 53, 54, y 56.-indicó la mujer al oficial.

-¿Mi abrigo?-preguntó Nowaki.

-Yo lo tengo, joven-dijo el sirviente.

Ya estaban entrando al barco. Nowaki tenía a su prometida del brazo.

"_Era el barco de los sueños para todos los demás… pero para mí era un barco de esclavos que me llevaban encadenado a América, era como un chico educado por fuera pero por dentro… estaba gritando…"_

En un bar que estaba cerca estaban unos extranjeros jugando cartas, apostaron con un muchacho alto de cabello negro, ojos de zafiro azul y piel blanca y otro un poco más menudo, de cabello arenoso y ojos grises.

-Nowaki ¿Estás loco? Apostaste todo lo que teníamos.-dijo el muchacho de pelo arenoso al pelinegro que fumaba un cigarrillo, este se volteó y sacó el humo y dijo:

-Si no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder.

Estaban apostando el pasaje a tercera clase para dos personas y el dinero que pusieron el tal Nowaki y su amigo.

-¿Cuánto tienes, Sven?

El tal Sven dejó ver sus cartas y tenía algo que al parecer provocó la mirada preocupada de Nowaki, miró las suyas y luego.

-Shinobu.

Shinobu dejó ver las suyas y la cara de Nowaki más preocupada se volvía.

-Lo lamento Shinobu.

-¿Lo lamentas? Apostaste todo lo…

-Lamento que no podrás ver a tu madre en mucho tiempo-interrumpió el pelinegro ante la cara sorprendido Shinobu.-¡Porque nos vamos a América, tengo full, amigo!-exclamó cuando mostró las suyas, era verdad que ganaron.

-¡Si, me voy a América!

El tal Sven tomó a Nowaki de la camisa y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo pero terminó por golpear a su compañero y el pelinegro y Shinobu estaban celebrando.

-Oh no amigo-dijo una voz, se volvieron y era el cantinero-el Titanic zarpará en 5 minutos.

-¡Vámonos!-al decir esto último los muchachos salieron corriendo al tomar las entradas y el dinero, casi no podrían ser detenidos por las personas que se despedían de sus familiares.

-¡Voy a triunfar en américa, claro que lo voy a ser!-gritaba Shinobu siguiendo a su amigo.

Solo les quedaba 4 minutos para llegar y cada vez era más difícil pero apenas llegaron cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Ya fueron a la fila de sanidad?-preguntó el que checaba los pasajes.

-Si-dijo el pelinegro-claro y no tenemos piojos.

El oficial los miró por un segundo pero luego los dejó pasar.

Como rayos salieron para "despedir" a la gente.

-¡Adiós!-decía el pelinegro cuando agitaba las manos en modo de despedida.

-¿Conoces a alguien?-preguntó Shinobu al ver a su amigo y pensando si hacer lo mismo o no.

-Claro que no, solo hazlo… ¡Adiós, te extrañaré!

-¡Adiós, te veré pronto!-Shinobu decidió hacerle caso así que hizo lo mismo.

Nowaki y Shinobu se metieron entre la gente que buscaba sus habitaciones y de los que ya encontraron.

Entraron a la habitación que estaba indicando el pasaje. Entraron y en ella solo había dos literas, una en la derecha y otra en la izquierda.

-Hola-dijo Nowaki-Soy Nowaki Kusama-después se iba a subir a la cama de arriba pero vio a Shinobu arriba y dijo:-¡¿Oye quién te dijo que durmieras arriba?!-al decir eso ultimo le pegó a Shinobu que solo soltó una risa y Nowaki se fue a la cama de abajo.

-¿Dónde está Sven?-preguntó el sujeto que anteriormente estrechó la mano de Nowaki.

El otro se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

En la habitación de la primera clase estaba Hiroki sacando de su equipaje las pinturas que le regalaron por su compromiso. Estaba Mizore indicándoles a los sirvientes que acomodaran sus cosas en la habitación contigua de la de Hiroki.

-Esta pintura es buena, es algo muy profundo-decía el castaño al ver su pintura favorita.

-¿Y sabe quién lo hizo, joven Hiroki?-preguntó el sirviente quien lo ayudaba.

-Un tal Picasso-respondió Hiroki.

-¿Un tal Picasso? Aunque tenemos algo en común entre Hiroki y yo es que tenemos un gusto exquisito por el arte- intervino Mizore al darle un sorbo a su té.

-Si pero lo diferente es que yo si lo tengo- replicó el castaño en tono cortante sin mirar a nadie más que a la pintura. Es como un sueño, es cierto pero ilógico.

-¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO! ¡WOOOOOOOOO!-gritaba Nowaki junto con su amigo cuando llegaron a la parte delantera del barco.

Shinobu estaba encantado con la vista y Nowaki podía sentirse más vivo ahora en mucho tiempo.

"_En ese tiempo había una mujer llamada Tenma Tsukamoto (1), pero todos la llamaban Tenma, mi madre no le agradaba nada absoluto porque era una nueva rica porque su esposo Kenji Harima había encontrado una mina de oro… estábamos navegando por el norte de Irlanda con solo mar frente a nosotros…"_

Estaba Hiroki con un nuevo traje de color blanco, junto a él estaba su madre también vestida de manera elegante, y a su izquierda estaba Mizore hablando con el dueño con el barco Isaka, Hiroki, como siempre se aburría en ese tipo de reuniones así que tomó un cigarrillo y lo fumó.

-Sabes que eso no me gusta, Hiroki-dijo la madre cuando se acercó para hablarle en voz baja.

El castaño se volteo a mirar a su madre y sacó el humo, obvio a la madre le disgustó aquel gesto grosero de su hijo.

-Lo sabe-dijo la muchacha de pelo morado quitándole de la mano el cigarrillo y apagó, el castaño quería decirle un montón de verdades, pero se contuvo. Hiroki se sentía solo en una habitación y que las personas con las que convivía eran todas grises y él era el único con color y que comenzaba a gritar pero…nadie le hacía ni el menor caso, entonces llegó a la conclusión que si él se moriría nadie sabría nada…

El castaño seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron los camareros para preguntarles que querían.

-Yo quiero cordero, ah y también Hiroki quiere cordero ¿Querido, quieres cordero?

¿Cordero? Mizore estaba loca al elegir algo que ni siquiera le gusta, él quería salmón pero obvio se contuvo de protestar y solo se limitó a sonreírle a la peli morada de su prometida.

Hasta que el señor Andrews sacó el tema del Titanic, empezaba a decir que era totalmente seguro y poco probable que se hundiera, Hiroki le tenía respeto porque él le pedía su opinión por cada cosa, le quería como un padre…

Hasta que Hiroki no aguanto más cuando dijo algo que literalmente ofendió al dueño.

-Hiroki ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Disculpen- al decir esto último se quitó el mantel y se fue, quería tomar aire fresco sin ninguna interrupción.

Afuera estaba Nowaki dibujando al señor abrazando a su hija, estaba quedando y eso le gustaba, Shinobu estaba a lado de él viendo el mar, en eso se unió un peligris de ojos negros, fumaba un cigarrillo, tenía la misma ropa que de los demás de la tercera clase.

-Está bonito este barco.

-Si-dijo el peligris-Es un barco irlandés.

-¿Inglés?

-No, lo construyeron en Irlanda, 15.000 irlandeses-después se voltearon porque un oficial sacaba a las mascotas de los de la primera clase-Parece que los perros de la primera clase van a ensuciar a los de tercera jajaja-diciendo esto se empezó a reír con Shinobu sonriéndole.

-Eso nos hace entender que en verdad somos los de abajo.

El peligris se rió.

-Parece que sí, soy Sumi Keichi-se presentó el peligris estrechándole la mano a Nowaki y a Shinobu.

-Nowaki Kusama-se presentó el pelinegro.

-Shinobu- también le estrechó la mano a Sumi.

-Oye ¿Y ganas dinero con tus dibujos?-preguntó Sumi al ver que Nowaki tenía una libreta con dibujos, pero el pelinegro ya no le prestaba atención pues estaba viendo a un joven castaño de traje blanco pero con el moño desabrochado, este estaba viendo a ningún lado, Nowaki quería saber algo más sobre él, Sumi lo miraba y Shinobu trataba también de que parpadeara, se reían puesto que Nowaki hasta se le olvidaba respirar.

-Mmm, olvídalo, un chico como él nunca se fijará en ti-bromeó Sumi al darse cuenta que el pelinegro miraba al castaño.

¿Tener oportunidad con él? ¿Podría? ¿Quería intentarlo? Claro que lo haría.

El castaño solo miraba para el frente pero cuando bajó la mirada al ver al pelinegro, le provocaba curiosidad aquel, entrar y atreverse a estar con los de tercera clase para relajarse porque estaba cansado de estar con la gente intolerante, su madre que lo presionaba a casarse cuando no tenía la edad… qué locura. Hasta que su relajación se vio perturbada porque apareció Mizore quien lo tomó del brazo y le estaba reclamando por su pasado comportamiento, Hiroki estaba más enojado más de lo que estaba así que regresó…

"_Era algo totalmente sofocante, estar rodeado de gente intolerante, lo mismo de siempre la misma charla vacía... sentía que estaba al borde de un precipicio y sin nadie que me ayudara…así que era mejor dejar de estar en ese mundo…"_

Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía su cuerpo, empezó a correr a donde el viento lo llevara, aguantando las ganas de llorar ya que no quería que nadie lo viera llorar, los hombres no deberían llorar, seguía corriendo para estar más relajado pero era obvio… quería suicidarse para no tener que llevar esa vida falsa que su madre quería que viviera. Antes de que lo comprometieran con Mizore siempre estaba ocupado con las clases de piano, caligrafía, natación; kendo y más aparte la escuela…no tenía ni un minuto para descansar, quería dejarlo pero temía ser un mediocre así que continuaba sin ver que eso le estaba molestando provocando un carácter violento e indomable, se sentía asfixiado y necesitaba estar alejado de todo... se detuvo al final del barco… aun con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó para ver el océano, se veía muy traicionero para nadar, estaba el ambiente frio… se colgó sosteniéndose de los barrotes, sin darse cuenta que alguien de pelo negro y ojos de zafiro, alto lo estaba observando, era Nowaki que veía como el castaño lloraba en silencio mientras pensaba en saltar o no. No sabía con exactitud pero el castaño se veía adorable con ese rostro lloroso, quería ayudarle, quería protegerlo.

-No lo haga, por favor.-empezó el pelinegro acercándose con cuidado para no provocara que el castaño saltara.

-No se acerque, no se acerque más-amenazó el castaño, temblaba de frio pues solo llevaba su pantalón blanco y una camisa-o me voy a soltar, lo haré-se agachó para ver el mar y pensando-*Claro que voy a saltar, a nadie le importo, qué hace ese idiota tratando de detenerme*

El pelinegro tenía miedo de que el castaño saltara así que se acercaba lentamente pero le hizo entender que nada más iba a tirar su cigarro.

-Me está distrayendo, váyase-replicó Hiroki

-Si usted intenta saltar, tendré que-se quitaba la chaqueta que tenía y se desabrochaba sus zapatos-tendré que saltar detrás de usted, si saltas yo salto.

Hiroki se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, y agitó la cabeza como si quisiera ahuyentar una mosca molesta.

-Está loco-dijo al fin el castaño, tiritando de frio-la caída lo mataría.

-Sí, lo sé, no digo que no. Pero estamos a mitad del atlántico así que…¿A estado en Wisconsin?

Hiroki hizo el mismo gesto que lo caracterizaba y negó con fastidio la cabeza.

-Una vez fue a pescar en hielo con mi padre, pescar en hielo es…

-¡SÉ QUE ES PESCAR EN HIELO!-Hiroki soltó, ya molesto, ese pelinegro lo hacía enojar, ahora tenía dudas de si saltar o no.

-Gomen-se disculpó Nowaki- pero no se le nota ya siendo un chico refinado y con clase, como usted.

Hiroki se giró para verlo.

-Ya le dije, me voy a soltar.

-Con todo respeto, pero ya hubiera saltado y ya hubiera saltado con usted.

No sabía porque pero eso le pareció un poco ¿Bueno? Eso que dijo aquel pelinegro…

-La caída además de que mata, el agua helada te lastima, lo digo por experiencia, me he caído cuando era niño y el agua helada te ataca como miles de cuchillos en tu cuerpo.

Hiroki esta vez si no quería saltar, si la muerte era muy dolorosa, no quería sentir lo que el pelinegro sintió así que…

-Deme su mano, usted no quiere hacer esto, vamos-dijo el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano.

Hiroki no lo pensó dos veces y le dio su mano, se volteó con cuidado para quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro ojiazul.

A Nowaki le parecía mentira que Hiroki, con su rostro lloroso lo enamoraría, se miraron. A Hiroki le parecieron cálidas las manos del que lo ayudaba a pesar de que lo conocía por poco le interesó. Ahora se miraban más de cerca.

-Soy Nowaki Kusama-se presentó Nowaki en voz baja solo para que el castaño solo lo escuchara.

-Hiroki Kamijou-se presentó de igual manera al mismo tiempo que se volteaba más para treparse los barrotes y así estar a salvo.

-Entonces solo le diré "Hiro-san"-dijo Nowaki soltando una risita.

¿"Hiro-san"?

Hiroki solo sonrió ya más aliviado pero con los dientes rechinando de frio, Nowaki lo había salvado aunque le molestara ese tenia la mejor intención de ayudarle. Pero algo malo ocurrió, pisó mal el barrote y se resbaló con su pantalón y ya se encontraba colgado de las manos de Nowaki…

-¡Ahhhhhhhh, ayúdenme…ahhhhh!

-¡Hiro-san, resiste, toma fuerte mi mano!

Hiroki estaba en peligro de caer en el agua helada…

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en lugar de Sumi iba a poner Miyagi pero luego me dije: Mejor Sumi. Eso que hacia Hiroki, eso de las clases de piano, caligrafía y el kendo, las actividades que hacia cuando era niño en el capítulo 10 de Junjou Romántica, además de que sale corriendo llorando también, aunque al principio no lo sabía cómo poner así que esto salió. Eso de que Nowaki, Hiroki y Sumi fuman eso me costó trabajo aceptarlo pero ya lo había escrito así que no había marcha atrás.**

**Bueno nos leemos hasta el tercer capítulo titulado: "El príncipe y el plebeyo"**

**Nos leemos después. Les mando besitos ^u^**

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19**


	3. El príncipe y el plebeyo

**TITANIC**

**Capítulo 3 El príncipe y el plebeyo.**

-¡AYÚDENME!-gritaba Hiroki cuando se sostenía de Nowaki que hacia esfuerzos por ayudarlo.

-Resiste Hiro-san-gritaba Nowaki.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-el castaño estaba aterrado y trataba de treparse pero le era muy imposible, los oficiales escucharon el grito de un joven, pensaban que estaba siendo atacado alguien o que estaba sufriendo por un accidente. Se echaron a correr para llegar a tiempo.

-Hiro-san, resiste. Agárrate fuerte, te voy a impulsar así que por favor ayúdame.-pidió Nowaki mirando a un aterrado castaño que se impulsaba y así logrando poco a poco que subiera, pero calcularon mal y Hiroki cayó ya dentro del barco con el pelinegro encima de él… Los oficiales llegaron para ver que estaba Nowaki encima de un castaño, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar; la camisa blanca desabrochada y el pantalón muy arrugado y sin zapatos, solo pudieron pensar una cosa:

Esa escoria de tercera clase trataba de violar a uno de primera clase.

-¡Aléjate de él y quieto!

Nowaki no protestó solo se limitó a alejarse y poner sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Llamen al oficial del barco.

Ayudaron a Hiroki que todavía estaba en shock por lo que los oficiales pensaron que estaba traumatizado por aquel intento de violación, llamaron a la prometida Mizore quien inmediatamente llegó con su valet, también algunos de primera que estaban acompañando a la peli morada. Taparon con una manta al castaño que tiritaba de frio, el que acompañaba a Mizore ordenó para que le llevaran brandy, cuando se lo dieron se la ofreció a Hiroki quien lo rechazó negando con la cabeza, mientras tanto el oficial esposaba al pelinegro quien no se opuso.

-Es increíble-dijo al fin la prometida de Hiroki- ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a mi prometido?-cuestionó la peli morada con evidente enojo.- ¡Respóndeme!

-Mizore-dijo Hiroki tratando de calmar a su prometida.

Mizore seguía gritándole a un sorprendido pelinegro.

-Mizore, basta-el castaño se levantó aun con la manta puesta y detuvo a Mizore.-Basta, él no me hizo nada malo.

Los presentes arquearon las cejas, más Nowaki por la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

Nowaki no dijo nada solo miró a Hiroki que también lo miró.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que estaba asomándome para ver las…las…las… las…-a Hiroki no se le ocurría una buena excusa para aclarar el mal entendido; ya no se acordaba del nombre de la cosa que utilizaría para su mentira.

-¿Las hélices?

-¡Sí! Las hélices, hubiera caído pero el joven Kusama me rescató-explicó Hiroki mirando a Nowaki a los ojos.

Mizore no lo podía creer.

-¿Es cierto eso?-preguntó el oficial mirando al ojiazul de forma severa.

-Sí, si claro que si-admitió Nowaki.

-Entonces eres un héroe, hijo.

Tan pronto como lo esposaron, lo liberaron, Nowaki se agarró las muñecas pues estaba apretada y sentía como si se le rompiera la circulación.

-Bueno ya que todo se aclaró vamos por el brandy-dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Mizore que ya se estaba despidiendo.

-Mira-dijo Mizore abrazando al castaño-debes estar congelándote, vamos dentro.

-Pero-dijo el hombre mayor que tenía una copa de brandy- ¿Alguna recompensa para el joven Kusama, señorita Tanaka?-terminó mirando a Mizore.

-Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. Kurumu-dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer mayor de cabello castaño de aspecto severo-dele al joven Kusama 20 dólares.

Hiroki pensó que eso sería algo injusto además estaba agradecido con Nowaki.

-¿Ese es el precio por salvar al hombre que amas?-preguntó el castaño mirando a su peli morada prometida con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa muy difícil de definir.

La peli morada entendió muy bien así que rectificó.

-Oye Kusama ¿Te gustaría asistir a la cena de las 7?, me encantaría agradecerte de que salvaras a mi "Amado" prometido-al mismo tiempo decía abrazaba a Hiroki quien puso cara de fastidio pero no le hizo el quite, Nowaki estaba viendo al castaño de hito en hito pero disimuladamente porque ya sabía que en realidad la mujer de vestido elegante estaba celosa de él y lo miraba con desprecio y notando su sarcasmo.

Sarcasmo eso fue lo que noto la primera vez.

-Está bien-Nowaki no quería ir pero por "Hiro-san" lo haría para verlo.-Iré.

Ya todos se estaban yendo, el castaño no le quitaba los ojos de encima y eso lo hacía mientras se alejaba.

Nowaki también lo estaba viendo, la tal Kurumu notó eso y solo se limitó a mirar al pelinegro y ya se estaba yendo cuando Nowaki lo llamó.

-Disculpe, ¿Podría regalarme un cigarro?

La mujer asintió y sacó de la cajetilla un cigarro le dio el encendedor para que el pelinegro lo encendiera.

-Me harías un favor si te abrocharas los zapatos-dijo Kurumu viendo con aversión los zapatos desabrochados del ojiazul.

Nowaki se miró y había olvidado que tenía loas agujetas desabrochadas.

-Ah, y además no te lo tomes a mal, joven Nowaki, dudo que el joven Kamijou haya resbalado, que pases una buena noche-y sin más, la castaña se marchó, dejando a un pelinegro tiritando de frio. Así que se encogió de hombros y se marchó a su cuarto que compartía con Shinobu, que en ese momento estaba platicando con Sumi.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Shinobu cuando vio que su amigo se limitó a destender su cama y acostándose sin decir nada.

-Nada-dijo Nowaki con tranquilidad-¿De qué hablan?

-Bueno…

Los tres amigos estaban platicando de manera amena sin que Nowaki, aun con la conversación: Se estaban mofando de los de la primera clase se podía sacar de la cabeza Hiro-san.

Hiroki Kamijou…

Hiroki estaba preparando sus cosas para irse a dormir cuando vio por el reflejo del espejo que Mizore con un camisón no tan sensual, abría la puerta con timidez.

*Deja de mostrar esa imagen tan falsa que no te queda*-pensaba Hiroki al ver ella entraba con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Hola, mira quisiera darte esto hasta el día del compromiso, o sea hasta la próxima semana; pero creí dártelo ahora, si te lo mostraba seguro que te gustaría-dijo la peli morada acercándose a su prometido con una caja de madera elegantísima con detalles plateados, la abrió y era un collar con un diamante azul marino en forma de corazón con la cadena de plata. El castaño se sorprendió pues era un diamante muy bonito pero claro a él, como a la mayoría de los hombres no les gusta que le regalen cosas y sobre todo caras, solo se quedó callado.

-Fue de la corona de Luis XVI, fue cortado cuando se salió de su corona y fue llamado "Le cour de la mer"-explicó Mizore cuando sacaba el collar y se lo ponía al castaño.

-El Corazón del mar-dijeron Hiroki y su prometida al mismo tiempo pues ellos sabían perfectamente francés.

-Si, 56 quilates para ser exactos- se arrodilló ante él-Hiroki Kamijou, todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptarme, ábreme tú corazón Hiroki-diciendo esto Mizore le sonrió de forma cariñosa. Siempre Hiroki se preguntaba si su peli morada era bipolar o algo así, porque a veces se ponía violenta y a veces cariñosa; pero esos pensamientos se le fueron de la mente cuando la cara pálida, ojos de zafiro azul y cabello negro aparecieron… era algo extraño y eso que apenas conocía a Nowaki.

Nowaki Kusama…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente Hiroki salió a caminar, el intento de suicidio ya no tenía lugar en mente, ahora solo quería agradecerle al pelinegro que lo había salvado aunque el castaño egoísta no le parecía una buena idea… sin embargo de casualidad, Hiroki se encontró a Nowaki que estaba cargando una libreta de portada de cuero marrón entre los brazos y hablando animadamente con un chico de cabello arenoso y ojos grises, parecía o más bien era un chico de 16 años y otro de cabello gris y ojos oscuros y con un cigarro en la boca, ese era más bien de 20 años.

-Ah, hola Hiro-san.-saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa cálida.

-No me digas Hiro-san-reprochó el castaño haciendo un puchero cuando vio que Nowaki se despedía de sus amigos y se acercaba rápidamente a él con entusiasmo.

-Es que Hiroki se me hace muy largo, por eso te digo Hiro-san-respondió el pelinegro, al principio lo quería abrazar pero luego pensó: *¿Y si le molestaría?* mejor decidió dejarlo así.

-Bueno me quedo con Hiro-san.

Nowaki sonrió de oreja a oreja (nota de la autora: OwO es tan lindo! n.n) al escuchar eso.

-Bueno hace…-se estaba sonrojando-…hace tanto que quiero preguntarte… Etto… cuéntame de tu vida.-preguntó Hiroki un poco sonrojado, parecía foco de navidad.

-¿Mi vida?-de repente la cara de Nowaki se entristeció.

El castaño se dio cuenta de error y se corrigió:

-Per…perdona, no quise preguntar.

-Le diré a Hiro-san todo lo que él quisiera saber-sonrió el pelinegro-Bueno-sin darse cuenta el castaño y el ojiazul estaban caminando juntos-Me abandonaron en un orfanato al nacer en pleno tifón (1) y no tenía padres ni hermanos ni hermanas.-contó Nowaki.

-Entonces aquella vez que me dijiste que habías ido a pescar en hielo con tu padre… ¿Eso fue una mentira?- Si era verdad no lo culpaba de mentir ya que el castaño también mentía.

-Bueno algo así, en realidad el director del orfanato me crió como un hijo, me decía "Wacchan" (2)-el rostro del pelinegro se iluminó.

Hiroki se alegró aunque no lo demostró pero eso a Nowaki no le importó pues sabía que al castaño le conmovió por dentro.

-Después-continuó-cuando me gradué de la primaria me independicé, comencé a trabajar a distintos lugares.

-¿Estuviste vagando sin rumbo?

-Bueno tenía que mantenerme. ¿Y tú, Hiro-san?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Por qué querías saltar esa vez?

-Bueno…¡Eso a ti no te importa!-cortó Hiroki un poco rojo.

-Vamos Hiro-san, ya conté mi historia ahora es tu turno-sonrió Nowaki.

-Pues… es que se había derrumbado todo, había explotado. Me sentía como si estuviera con todos y estaba gritando con todas mis fuerzas y a nadie le importa, mis logros me provocan estrés… no tengo ni un minuto para descansar… he tratado de dejarlo pero luego tengo la certeza de que pensarán que soy un mediocre…

-¿Y has intentado dejarlo?

-¿Sabes qué? Yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces no sé porque te conté todo esto. Eres grosero, engreído y ya me voy-inconscientemente le estrechó la mano- Nowaki, señor Kusama nos vemos hasta luego.

-Me insultaste-rió Nowaki, Hiroki se quedó estático.

-Pues se lo merecía-sonrió de forma sarcástica.

-Creí que ya te ibas.

Nowaki estaba sonriendo al mismo tiempo que veía que Hiroki se estaba yendo.

-Si eso haré ¡Un momento! Esta es mi parte del barco, tú te vas-al decir esto se regresó y lo corrió. Nowaki soltó una risita.

-Vaya ¿Y quién es el grosero ahora?

*Lo sabía, eres un egoísta*

-Ah vaya-resopló Hiroki. Luego vio que Nowaki tenía su libreta- ¿Y que es esta estúpida cosa que estás cargando-la ojeó-¿ eres un artista o algo parecido?

-Eh…algo así-el pelinegro y el castaño se sentaron para ver los dibujos, la mayoría eran mujeres desnudas- Vaya sí que eres profesional.

-Sí, dibujé casi a la mayoría de las mujeres de París-respondió el pelinegro.

-¿París?

Nowaki asintió.

-Bueno-veía cada dibujo y las muchachas eran diferentes- Te gustaba esta.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, la dibujaste muchas veces-era verdad entre los dibujos la misma modelo estaba en cada página.

-No, no-negó el pelinegro de ojos azules.-En realidad era una prostituta, con una pierna.

Hiroki abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Tenía un buen sentido del humor.

-Vaya-comentó el castaño- pues parece que tuviste una aventura con ella-bromeó Hiroki, sonriendo.

*Por favor di que no*

-Tu sonrisa es muy bella, Hiro-san-comentó Nowaki al mirar los ojos color avellana del castaño.

-Ba…baka-Hiroki frunció el ceño mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate. El pelinegro se limitó a sonreír.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La madre de Hiroki, Misato Kamijou estaba platicando con la condesa Risako y otra mujer que por su apariencia, platicaban a cerca de la boda de Hiroki y Mizore, de las invitaciones hasta la fiesta de compromiso hasta que vieron que llegaba alguien demasiado desafortunado.

-Oh, miren ahí viene esa mujer tan vulgar-comentó Risako al ver que llegaba Tenma Tsukamoto.

-Levantémonos, que no se siente con nosotras-susurró Misato y se levantaron de inmediato.

-Hola, chicas, si no les molesta quisiera tomar el té con ustedes-comentó Tenma luego de acercarse para saludar a sus "amigas"

-Lo siento, Tenma pero llegas un poco tarde-suspiró Misato levantándose y cogiendo su abrigo.

-Bueno en ese caso voy con ustedes-sonrió la mujer, las tres mujeres que querían evitarla sonrieron de manera falsa y no tuvieron otra opción que dejar que ella las acompañara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-…luego estuve trabajando en una florería en Japón, después me fui para seguir con retratar a las personas por 20 centavos.

Hiroki, sintió un zumbido, como si tuviera una abeja en vez de un corazón.

*Te admiro, Nowaki*

-Eres alguien admirable, Nowaki ¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú, en ir hasta el horizonte cuando tenga ganas de hacerlo?-dijo Hiroki luego de escuchar la historia.

*¿Por qué mi corazón late?*

-Puedes hacerlo.

-¿En serio?

-Si-sonrió el ojiazul- Iremos a montar a la playa a caballo, tú y yo, pero como se debe nada de sentarse de lado-Nowaki sonreía mientras se apoyaban en la parte del barco para ver el sol que se ocultaba cada vez más, dándole al cielo una tonalidad naranja…

-O sea ¿Una pierna de cada lado? Ay por favor que locura-no sabía con exactitud pero cuando su madre lo comprometió con Mizore Tanaka se había vuelto un amargado sin remedio pero ahora cuando estaba con Nowaki, quien lo miraba como si fuera algo especial, se salía su lado amigable; ya no era el "Demonio Kamijou".

-Sí, ¿Qué eso no te enseñan eso en el colegio de jóvenes educados al que vas?-rió el pelinegro.

-Noooo-esta vez Hiroki se estaba riendo-¿Tú me enseñarías?

-Claro, después iremos a la montaña rusa hasta vomitar luego iremos a tomar cerveza, ah y mascar tabaco.

Los dos rieron por los locos planes que decía el ocurrente Nowaki, Hiroki tenía la certeza de que era una promesa.

-Ah y también escupir como un verdadero hombre-comentó Nowaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no soy un hombre?

-No, sino que más bien… ven, te enseñaré-el pelinegro lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a un lugar para que pudiera enseñarle a escupir.

-¡No, Nowaki!-Hiroki forcejeaba con el pelinegro para que lo soltara.

-Pero solo te voy a enseñar, Hiro-san.

-Bu… bueno.-accedió.

-Bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es juntar tu saliva-la garganta de Nowaki estaba juntando la saliva y sacó un escupitajo.

-¡Qué asco!-comentó entre severo y sorprendido castaño.

-Anda, inténtalo-animó el pelinegro.

Hiroki se sentía un poco inútil así que escupió.

-Eso fue fatal, mira te voy a mostrar-volvió a hacer ese sonido y sacó otro pero este era perfecto.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue muy lejos-comentó el castaño más sorprendido.

-Sí y más a parte-hizo otro sonido pero esta vez fue algo mal visto pues apareció la mamá de Hiroki, acompañada de sus amigas y de la señora Tenma, quien le hacía señas a Nowaki para que se limpiara la saliva que ya la tenía en las comisuras de la boca, este se limpió; Misato Kamijou estaba totalmente enfadada, uno de tercera clase enseñándole vulgaridades a su hijo.

-Eh, mamá creo que Mizore ya te habló del señor Nowaki que me rescató.-presentó Hiroki.

Nowaki le sonrió a la mamá de Hiroki, pero esta no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto.

-Ah, ya lo veo-respondió la mamá.

"_Mientras trataba de presentar a Nowaki, mi madre lo veía como si fuera un insecto, un peligroso insecto que merecía ser aplastado…"_

De pronto sonaron las trompetas, eso quería decir que ya se estaba acercando la hora de la cena.

-Ay-se quejó la señora Tenma-¿Por qué siempre anuncian las cenas como acto de caballería?

Ese comentario hizo reír a Hiroki y a Nowaki, pero cuando la madre los miró ellos borraron sus sonrisas pero sentían como si la risa se les volviera escapar.

-Bien-el castaño tomó a su madre del brazo-¿Nos vamos a cambiar, mamá?-se dirigió al pelinegro con una sonrisa-Nos vemos en la cena, Nowaki-y de ahí se fue con su madre y las amigas de esta.

Nowaki se despidió con una sonrisa cálida y haciendo un ademán de despedida, la señora Tenma se quedó ahí, lo miraba de hito en hito, pero no le tenía odio como Misato Kamijou sino más bien que le cayó bien; se dio cuenta que este estaba interesado en Hiroki así que decidió ayudarlo ¿Cómo? Vestirlo de gala como si fuera de la primera clase.

-Hey, hijo. Hijo-llamó Tenma ya obteniendo atención del pelinegro.-Dime, ¿Qué usaras para la cena?

Nowaki se miró, era pobre así que no tenía mucho, le mostró su única ropa como diciendo "Esta es la que usaré"

-Mmm, lo suponía, ven-lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su camarote.-De verdad que te voy a vestir de regalo.

-¿De regalo?

-¡Claro! ¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar así?, si quieres ver a Hiro-chan deberás de verte como si fueras un verdadero caballero.

El pelinegro sonrió y asintió, él quería ver a Hiro-san por eso aceptó ir con ellos a la cena.

-Bien, vete a bañar que ya está lista, después las damas te darán el traje, espero que tengas la misma talla que mi hijo.-decía la señora Tenma a un sorprendido Nowaki quien solo asintió y después fue al cuarto de baño, quien la verdad siempre había estado en la calle y nunca había estado en lugares lujosos. La señora Tsukamoto lo trataba como si fuera su hijo, se sintió un poco triste pues aunque supo que en realidad lo abandonaron en pleno tifón nunca había sentido el calor de una madre. Se metió a bañar, después vio que las damas le llevaron el traje; este era de color negro, camisa blanca y moño blanco; un pañuelo blanco; Tenma le ayudó como portarlo, después ella con la experiencia que tenía con su hijo lo peinó de forma elegante, le acomodó el ojal de la camisa y el moño.

-Lo sabía, tú y mi hijo tienen la misma talla-sonrió la señora Tenma mientras le daba los toques finales al traje.

Nowaki se levantó y se miró en el gran espejo, ella se puso detrás de él y también se dedicó a observarlo.

-Pareces una moneda nueva-comentó.

¿Qué?

La señora Tsukamoto rompió a reír.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba Nowaki entre las escaleras para esperar a Hiroki, vio que muchas personas elegantes estaban tomadas de la mano de sus parejas; el pelinegro decidió verlos para imitarlos y quedar bien.

-Ah, como te decía Misato-decía una voz que reconoció, era Mizore que venía con un vestido de color morado claro, zapatos a juego y un collar de diamantes y pulseras de oro, estaba platicando con la madre de Hiroki que también venía muy elegante, con un vestido de color oscuro y un abanico en manos.-su hijo y yo planeamos casarnos para el fin de este mes…-se detuvo pues vio a Nowaki y casi no lo reconocía.-Vaya Kusama, no te reconocí.

Nowaki solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno es que me arreglaron- comentó Nowaki.

Mizore sonrió.

-Más bien parece que eres un caballero, bueno ¿Seguimos, señora Kamijou?

-Ah, bueno-dijo la madre de Hiroki, ignorando a Nowaki.

Hiroki bajaba de las escaleras, él tenía un traje de color negro, moño negro y su cabello peinado de manera elegante. Sonrió al ver como Nowaki hacia movimientos como si estuviera saludando a alguien invisible. El pelinegro notó que alguien lo estaba observando así que levantó la vista para ver a Hiroki… no lo podía creer, él deseaba que, en el momento de que vio como Hiroki trataba de suicidarse se enamoró de su rostro lloroso; deseó que Hiroki sonriera. Ahora lo estaba haciendo y con mucha calidez, eso lo animó. Se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-Te vez genial, Hiro-san.-comentó Nowaki.

-Baka-sonrió Hiroki.

Ambos fueron a seguir a Mizore y a Misato. Como siempre antes de las cenas, saludaban a sus conocidos.

-Mira, te los presentaré- empezó el castaño tomando al pelinegro del brazo y susurrándole al oído:

-Este es Miyagi You, es el esposo de la condesa Risako; fue conmigo a la Universidad para estudiar literatura igual que yo.

Nowaki divisó a un hombre de 35 años, de pelo negro, ojos azules que fumaba un cigarro y tenia del brazo a una mujer castaña de ojos azules. No parecía muy contento que digamos.

-Él es Akihiko Usami, él es un gran amigo de la infancia; es escritor de varias novelas y de BL (3), es muy popular en la realeza y el que lo acompaña es Misaki Takahashi, su amante-un hombre de 28 años, de cabello gris, ojos violetas y de traje elegante estaba con un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Misaki-kun se parece a ti, Hiro-san-comentó el pelinegro.

-Sí, eso es lo que dicen.

A continuación empezaron a encaminarse y reunirse con sus "amistades" Miyagi se sentó entre su esposa y Akihiko.

Tenma se acercó a ellos.

-¿Me podría acompañar a la mesa?

-Por supuesto, madame.-sonrió Nowaki y dejó que la señora Tsukamoto y junto con el castaño Kamijou-quien no le prestaba atención a su peli morada prometida que lo estaba llamando-se estaban encaminando a una mesa.

-Escucha esto Nowaki, ellos aman el dinero así que finge que tienes una mina de oro y ya estás en el club- le dijo la señora Tenma a Nowaki de forma discreta.

*Fingir ser rico*

Nowaki casi no entendió y no porque fuera un tonto sino que más bien no sabía cómo actuaran frente esas personas. Miró a Hiroki y este solo movió los labios como diciéndole: "Solo has lo que todos"

-Hola, soy Isaka.-se presentó un castaño estrechándole la mano a Nowaki.

-Mucho gusto, soy Nowaki Kusama.

-¿Conozco a tu familia?

-Pues temo que no, todos murieron.

-Ah-dijo el tal Isaka y se fue.

"_Estaba un poco nervioso pero no lo demostró, todos pensaron que era heredero de una gran fortuna, nuevo rico por supuesto, pero mi madre siempre trató de ridiculizarlo…"_

-Háblenos de la Tercera clase, joven Kusama. Dicen que es muy cómodo-el castaño de Hiroki se enfadó pues su madre era una sinvergüenza que nada más buscaba que Nowaki se ofendiera y admitirá de una vez que era un simple plebeyo bueno para nada.

-Pues es muy cómodo Madame- respondió Nowaki con toda la calma- Casi no hay ratas.

Algunos rieron, la madre Hiroki estaba sorprendidísima pues su plan no salió bien, pues los demás pensaron que Nowaki solo estaba bromeando.

Hiroki lo miraba como diciendo: Actúa como un rico. El pelinegro solo se movió un poco para ver a los camareros que se acercaban para tomar la orden y servir el vino.

-¿Cómo quiere el caviar, joven?-preguntó el más mayor de los camareros del barco.

-No, gracias, nunca me gustó el caviar- Nowaki lo decía mientras veía a Hiroki quien sonreía.

-¿Y cómo fue que entraste al barco?

-Pues la verdad me gané el pasaje en un juego de póker-respondió Nowaki mientras le daba un sorbo al vino.

-La vida es un juego de azar-comentó otro de los ricos.

-No mucho, Isaka-san- Mizore negó con la cabeza.

Pero no solo la madre de Hiroki quería ridiculizarlo sino también Mizore, pero obvio, el pelinegro no se dejaba tan fácil pues se defendía de una forma que sorprendía a la mayoría pues empezaba a decir que él aunque la vida fuera difícil la vida, tendría que ser llevada hasta el máximo.

-Bien dicho, Nowaki-chan- comentó Tenma.

Todos empezaban a tomar sus órdenes, Nowaki se acercó a la señora Tenma y le susurró:

-¿Cómo le hago?

-Toma el cubierto izquierdo y has lo que todos- recomendó la señora Tenma.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Todos se estaban riendo.

-…y luego no se dio cuenta que había puesto el dinero en la estufa-contaba la señora Tenma entre risas y todos se reían también-… entonces prendió el cerillo y prendió la lumbre- al decir esto último se rió a carcajadas junto con los demás hasta el castaño y el pelinegro se reían.

-Ahora los hombres van a la sala de fumadores-comentó Hiroki en un susurro.

Era verdad, los hombres-excepto Akihiko Usami y Misaki Takahashi- se levantaron y se estaban despidiendo de sus esposas, el tal Miyagi estaba un poco raro, como si quisiera irse ya pronto de ahí.

-¿Nos acompañas, Kusama? bueno no querrás quedarte con las mujeres-comentó Isaka soltando una risa.

-No, muchas gracias. Me tengo que ir.

-Si, además se habla de política y dinero, tú no entiendes de estas cosas- comentó Mizore haciéndole entender que él era un ignorante, a veces las personas podrían ser muy hipócritas.

Nowaki solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Hiroki ¿Vamos a tu camarote?-preguntó Mizore con amabilidad.

-No. Me quedo aquí-respondió Hiroki.

Mizore se había ido con unas amigas dejando a Hiroki con su madre que seguía platicando con Risako.

-¿En serio te tienes que ir?-preguntó Hiroki.

-Es tiempo de regresar con los otros esclavos- respondió Nowaki con una fingida sonrisa triste.

Hiroki sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Hiro-san-Nowaki se inclinó para besar la mano del castaño, así darle una nota en secreto.

El castaño se sorprendió al sentir un trozo de papel en su mano, la desdobló y leyó:

"_**Hiro-san, quiero verte, nos vemos en el reloj" **_

**Continuará…**

**El amor de Nowaki y Hiroki está saliendo poco a poco, dejen sus reviews que tanto me gustan, el próximo capítulo se titulará: El Amor Parte 1.**

**1.-Nowaki fue abandonado en pleno tifón, Nowaki es tifón en japonés.**

**2.-A Nowaki en el tercer capítulo de Junjou romántica le dicen Wacchan.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews, besitos **

**Atte. AndròmedaSeiya19**


	4. El amor Parte 1

**TITANIC**

**Capítulo 4 El Amor Parte 1.**

**Ahora llegó el momento que tod s estábamos esperando: El amor de esta pareja Nowaki y Hiroki; que ya está saliendo a flote… a se me olvidaba poner esto en el capítulo anterior BL (Boys love), me estoy saliendo del tema. Y habrá fuerzas que harán que esto no se pueda realizar… fuerzas malignas que harán que esta pareja se separe pero… bueno ya les estoy quitando el misterio, así que ¡A leer!**

"**Hiro-san, quiero verte, nos vemos en el reloj" **se podía apreciar en la nota, Hiroki levantó su vista, su madre "según" volteo disimuladamente para ver a su hijo que estaba muy raro.

-Madre, ahorita vengo.

La madre asintió y el castaño se levantó y fue directo donde estaba esperándolo Nowaki este estaba de espaldas, viendo las manecillas del gran reloj; al sentir que se acercaba se volteo y con una sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de verdad?

Hiroki alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que si quieres ir a una fiesta de verdad?

-Pues…

-Vamos, será divertido- Nowaki sonreía aún más.

El castaño sonrió y lo miró.

-Está bien-accedió.

-Genial, vamos-lo tomó de la mano y fueron juntos por los ascensores, se toparon de repente con un peli gris de ojos violetas y con la corbata desamarrada, a lado de él estaba el muchacho castaño de ojos verdes, él les dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ah, hola-sonrió Hiroki- No había notado que ustedes se habían levantado de la mesa.-comentó.

Misaki, que así se llamaba el castaño sonrió de forma tímida.

-Es que nos cansamos-dijo Akihiko.- ¿Y ustedes?

-Vamos a una fiesta, abajo en la tercera clase- respondió Nowaki como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Misaki con los ojos brillantes.

-Si quieren ir, pueden ir con nosotros ¿Verdad, Nowaki?-añadió Hiroki mirando al pelinegro.

-Por mi no hay problema, vamos.

Los cuatro fueron por el ascensor mientras platicaban de lo aburrida que estaba la cena; que Akihiko al principio no quería ir pero entre Aikawa e Isaka lo convencieron, Misaki era el hermano del conde Takahiro Takahashi, pero abordó el Titanic porque tenía un compromiso por América pero al parecer…

-Oh, ya llegamos- dijo Nowaki, los condujo por los pasillos, Nowaki, Akihiko y Misaki se sorprendieron porque los de tercera clase tenían una forma de tener sus cenas; la mayoría estaba bailando en la gran pista, otros bebiendo cerveza y fumando, claro como había niños tenían cuidado. El pelinegro de ojos azules se metió a su habitación y tardó muy poco en salir de el para cambiarse: tenía su camisa blanca con tirantes en los pantalones que eran de color marrón, zapatos negros y el cabello alborotado; Hiroki se sonrojó a sobremanera y su corazón latió con fuerza, Akihiko no se quedó atrás pues nada más se quitó la chaqueta, dejándose el chaleco, se quitó la corbata y la metió a la habitación. Misaki también se sonrojó y no se quitó nada, ni Hiroki.

-Vamos, Misaki-dijo Akihiko tomando al castañito de ojos verdes de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-¿Vamos Hiro-san?-preguntó Nowaki.

Juntos se metieron entre la fiesta, estaban tocando música bailable, casi no se escuchaban las pláticas solo el ruido.

Misaki no tuvo opción de escaparse y aceptó bailar con el peligris de su amante, Hiroki abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba Miyagi fumando un cigarrillo pero con… el mismo niño de cabello arenoso y ojos grises, el peligris de ojos oscuros estaba jugando fuercitas con otros más fornidos, el castaño los miró, nunca había estado en esos lugares… sin poderlo evitar soltó su sonrisa. Luego vio una niña de cabello esponjado, castaño. Esta se acercó a Nowaki y le había pedido bailar, el pelinegro aceptó y fueron a bailar en la pista.

-¿Está bien si pongo mi mano aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro Miyagi al chico de cabello arenoso mientras ponía su mano en la cintura.

-Está bien-asintió el chico de ojos grises con una sonrisa y estuvieron bailando.

Cuando terminó la música, Nowaki abrazó fraternalmente a la niña y le dijo cuándo otra canción estaba a punto de empezar.

-Ahora bailaré con él, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Nowaki cuando señalo a Hiroki que estaba muy sorprendido.

La niña asintió y el pelinegro de ojos azules lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta la pista en donde ya estaban Miyagi, su pareja; Akihiko y Misaki.

-No…no Nowaki-se negaba el castaño al sentir como el otro lo pegaba a su cuerpo. Y lo tomaba de la cintura-No sé bailar, Nowaki-admitió.

-Yo tampoco, pero solo déjate llevar-Se dirigió a la niña quien los miraba-Tu eres mi favorita Violeta.- de ahí los dos comenzaron a moverse.

Oh-se sorprendía Hiroki por la rapidez que se movían.

-No pienses, Hiro-san solo siente la música-y se empezaron a mover rápido.

Sin darse cuenta Hiroki estaba siguiendo el ritmo junto al pelinegro, Nowaki estaba más emocionado y cuando soltó movía sus pies al ritmo y miró al castaño como esperando que se uniera. Hiroki, a quien no le gusta estar atrás de los demás se preparó y también lo hacía pero cada vez más rápido y más al ritmo, nunca se había imaginado que un chico refinado y con clase como Hiro-san pudiera hacerlo, ambos sonrieron y siguieron hasta que acabó la canción que los dejó agotados además de que se tenían que alejar de Misaki y Akihiko pues ellos bailaban con más entusiasmo y la gente se alejaba para no salir herida.

Fueron al lugar en donde Sumi Keichi estaba jugando fuercitas con otros y estos perdieron pues a pesar de que Sumi era delgado era muy fuerte. Nowaki se llevó dos vasos con bebidas, una se la dio al castaño que se la bebió como si fuera agua; al final de cuentas su madre no lo veía y tampoco estaba Mizore para regañarlo, Nowaki olvidó tomar su bebida por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el castaño al notar como Nowaki lo miraba sorprendido.-¿Crees que un chico con clase no bebe?-empezó a reír pero eso no duró mucho pues alguien se les atravesó y eso provocó que la cara de Hiroki se mojara con la bebida.

-Oye ¡Lárgate!-se enfureció Nowaki al apartar al sujeto que había mojado al castaño-¿Estás bien?

Hiroki nada más rompió a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

¡PUM!

Sumi había ganado, el castaño se puso delante de ellos.

-Así que…-le quitó a Sumi su cigarro de la boca y la fumó-se creen muy fuertes-se quitó los zapatos y se los dio-sostenme esto, Nowaki.

Puso sus manos en el suelo y sus pies se levantaban lentamente, Nowaki se sorprendía cada vez más y no solo él sino los demás quien lo veía. Estaba parado de manos, pero Hiroki se estaba cansando así que se levantó pero calculó mal y se resbaló y ya iba a caer pero el pelinegro con ojos de zafiro lo salvó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hace años que no hacia eso-dijo Hiroki como respuesta.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta estaba la espía de Mizore, Kurumu que se bajaba de las escaleras y buscando con la mirada al prometido de su patrona, y lo descubrió que estaba cerca del mismo pelinegro de la otra vez. Miyagi tomó a Shinobu de las manos, Shinobu tomó a Sumi y Sumi a Nowaki; y este a Hiroki. Así siguieron hasta tomar las manos de Akihiko y Misaki quienes empezaron reclutar a más gente, se divirtieron al máximo hasta desfallecer…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba Mizore con una ropa no tan informal, sino con un vestido sencillo, estaba desayunando con un cansado Hiroki quien nada más comía la fruta picada y tomaba jugo de naranja.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la presentación de fuegos artificiales conmigo?-preguntó la peli morada de repente.

-Estaba cansado- esa excusa siempre funcionaba.

-Parece que… estar de fiesta con los de abajo te dejó agotado.- Mizore no era tonta pues ya estaba enterada pues su espía ya la había puesto al tanto.

Hiroki se sintió ofendido pues sabía que la tal Kurumu era la espía de su prometida.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes mandar a espiarme? Mizore, soy tu prometido-dijo Hiroki muy desconcertado sin saber que iba a pasar.

-Mi prometido, si, así es ¡Mi prometido! Eso ¡MI PROMETIDO!- ella se puso tan furiosa que tiró la mesa con todo y cosas, normalmente era Hiroki el más violento pero estaba tan cansado como para dar pelea.-Eso eres mi prometido, al final nos vamos a casar, te guste o no tendrás que serme fiel por todas las de la ley ¿Está bien?

El castaño asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Mizore se largó dejando a un castaño muy devastado por aquella escena, la sirvienta entró e inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a Hiroki que estaba recogiendo.

-Por favor, joven Kamijou no lo haga, yo lo hago.

-No…yo te ayudo-Hiroki se arrodilló aún más y estaba recogiendo pero la maid lo detuvo.

-Yo lo hago, joven Kamijou, yo lo hago.

Sin poder contenerlo, el gran Hiroki Kamijou, más conocido como: Demonio Kamijou rompió a llorar, la maid sintió tristeza y lo abrazó y él le correspondió. Ya no aguantaba más, su madre no le hacía ni el menor caso y Mizore era cada vez más insoportable, pensó en Nowaki, él si lo ayudaría pero no podía verlo porque temía que Mizore pudiera hacer… pero no lo podía hacer, nada.

Nowaki estaba también cansado por la fiesta de anoche, pero la cara llorosa y sonriente de Hiroki estaban en su mente, algunos decían que el amor a primera vista no existía que solo era una simple fantasía pero él sin andar de dar vueltas al asunto se dijo que estaba enamorado del castaño se tapó con la almohada porque Shinobu no paraba de pronunciar "Miyagi…Miyagi…Miyagi…" entre sueños y aunque estaba feliz por su amigo no podía evitar sentir molestia porque además le dolía la cabeza.

"Le diré a Hiro-san que lo quiero"

Al decidir esto último se levantó inmediatamente, estaba dispuesto a declararse a Hiroki, él era alguien admirable y no le diría eso para presumir sino porque él no lo haría llorar, tenía 20 dólares solamente y era un joven apasionado a pesar de que era 4 años menor que el castaño. Subió hasta llegar a la parte del barco en donde los de primera clase estaban tomando aire; el pelinegro estaba esperando el momento para ver a "Hiro-san" pero tenía que usar su experiencia para infiltrase, lo haría y no le importaba para nada Mizore Tanaka ni Misato Kamijou ni nadie más.

Mientras tanto estaba la sirvienta que estaba consolando a Hiroki, estaba ayudando a este a ponerse una camisa cuando salió la madre de Hiroki de pronto.

-Quiero té- ordenó, el castaño le había quedado claro que ella quería hablar con él.

La maid asintió inmediatamente y se fue dispuesta a cumplir la orden. La mujer castaña se puso detrás de él y le estuvo ajustando la camisa.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese chico, eh Hiroki.

-Ajá, así que Mizore ya te vino con el chisme- respondió el castaño con voz altanera.

-Es en serio Hiroki, ese chico solo te está causando problemas-siguió la madre.

-Basta madre o te sangrará la nariz.

La madre ya cansada de la actitud de su hijo lo volteó bruscamente.

-No estoy jugando, recuerda que no estamos bien, recuerda que no tenemos dinero.

Misato Kamijou tenía un recuerdo amargo sobre su pasado y buscaba chantajear a su hijo con eso, esa era su carta de triunfo.

-¿Porque siempre me estás poniendo la carga tan pesada en mis hombros…?-siguió Hiroki.

-Porque eres tan egoísta, tu padre nos dejó un legado de millones de deudas, por eso te estoy comprometiendo con Tanaka para que nos ayude económicamente.

Hiroki se estaba quedando callado escuchando a su madre.

-¿Quieres verme trabajando como costurera, verme como esclava? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-la madre rompió a llorar; Hiroki estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-Mamá…

-Hijo, recuerda que lo estoy haciendo por tu bien.-la señora tomó el rostro de su hijo y le besó la mejilla.

Hiroki no quería que siguieran atacando a Nowaki; ahora que lo pensaba estaba pensando últimamente en él, no quería lastimarlo; lastimarlo con su propio egoísmo… era difícil esta situación…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nowaki estaba afuera esperando que alguien desocupara una chaqueta para ponérsela y así infiltrarse y poder hablar con Hiroki y declarársele. Había llegado la oportunidad para hacerlo pues agarró un sombrero de copa y una chaqueta larga de color negro muy elegante, con saliva se acomodó las patillas y se metió al centro de la primera clase para verlo, estaban todos en misa y cantando una oración. El pelinegro trató de entrar pero el guardia lo detuvo.

-Alto, no puede pasar-dijo el guardia.

-Por favor necesito pasar ¿No me recuerda?-preguntó Nowaki.

-Me temo que no, le ruego que por favor se retire.

-Es que necesito que me dejen hablar con el joven Kamijou- se explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-esa voz era de Kurumu.-Disculpe pero el joven Kamijou no quiere atenderlo, mire la joven Mizore Tanaka me deja esto como agradecimiento-ella sacó un buen de billetes.

-No quiero su estúpido dinero solo quiero hablar con Hiro-san.

-El joven Hiroki no está en momentos para atenderlo así que mejor le ruego que se retire.-atacó Kurumu con voz suavemente severa.-Llévense al joven Kusama-de repente ella le dio el dinero al guardia quien lo tomó y ordenó a que se lo llevaran.

Nowaki no tuvo otra opción más que esperar a que el castaño saliera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Eh, señor Andrews, cuando estuve dando un paseo para verificar los botes y más contando a los pasajeros yo creo que son muy pocas para salvar a las personas si llega el caso si este barco llegara a hundirse-habló Hiroki al señor Andrews cuando caminaban por donde estaban los botes junto a su madre y su prometida.

-Vaya no se le escapa nada Hiroki. Pero bueno como antes le había dicho antes de que zarpáramos este barco cuenta con una buena cantidad de botes pero dudo mucho que este barco se pudiera hundir.

-Yo también lo dudo mucho, señor Andrews, este barco es tan fuerte que ni siquiera una tormenta seria capaz de hacerlo morir-intervino Mizore.

Cuando vio la oportunidad, Nowaki tomó por sorpresa a Hiroki y lo llevó a un cuarto.

-¿Nowaki?

El pelinegro le hizo "shh" y se metieron al cuarto.

-Nowaki ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Hiroki abrió los ojos porque el pelinegro lo abrazó de golpe.

-Te quiero, Hiro-san, Hiro-san tal vez nunca te diste cuenta pero… te amo Hiro-san.

El castaño se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras. Lo apartó suavemente.

-Eres muy directo-reprochó Hiroki.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Pues es que… no nuestro no puede ser.

Nowaki sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco inesperado.

-¿Qué?

-Es obvio Nowaki- no lo quería decir pero esa era la única forma para salvarse.-Me he decidido que…

*¡Vamos Kamijou, hazlo!*

-…me casaré con Mizore…-sonrió, era una sonrisa falsa decía eso ante la cara atónita de Nowaki-me casaré con Mizore, amo a Mizore. La amo más que a nada y apenas me estoy dando cuenta que la amo tanto que no lo puedo aguantar, si antes no lo hacía es porque no estaba viendo lo que ella es en realidad. Lo siento pero lo nuestro no puede ir más allá, al principio estaba quedando si en verdad estaba enamorándome de ti pero…

-Hiro-san-el pelinegro lo tomó de los hombros con delicadeza- Escucha eres el chico más increíble, inteligente, egoísta y petulante y… yo sé que no tengo mucho dinero… tengo solamente 20 dólares en mi bolsillo y…

-Es que nos diferencia la edad, déjame en paz Nowaki- como tenia la vista para otro lado no vio que Nowaki lo miraba atónito, con el corazón roto, claro está.

-Hiro-san…

-Déjame tranquilo-sin mirar atrás él se fue.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ay Hiroki como te atreves a rechazar a mi Nowaki. Bueno, bueno pero ocurrirá algo más adelante, espero que manden reviews apoyando esta bonita historia.**

**Me retiro espero que la pasen bonito.**

**Atte. AndromedaSeiya19**


	5. El Amor parte 2

**TITANIC**

**Capítulo 5 El Amor Parte 2.**

**-"Nos diferencia la edad, déjame en paz"-**esas fueron las palabras de Hiro-san antes de salir, Nowaki estaba todavía sorprendido por aquello, no lo podía creer. El castaño no lo amaba…no, lo amaba tanto que no quería tener problemas, aun así se quedó para esperarlo, él lo esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. No le tenía rencor…amaba a Hiroki como para dejarlo ir, o tal vez era mejor dejarlo ir… no, no lo dejaría ir.

Pero alguien estaba más devastado que Nowaki, ese era Hiroki, su corazón latía con violencia y tenía ganas de gritar pero ahora no podía ya que había elegido vivir esa vida de nuevo… temía que ya Nowaki no estuviera allí, y que tal vez cuando el barco atracara ya no volvería a verlo cuando se casara con Mizore…

-…en el momento que estábamos hablando con Mizore-chan sobre el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor, Hiroki se unió a la conversación y escogió Café y sabe que yo detesto ese color pero estoy segura que eso lo hizo solo para molestarme…

Él no miraba a nadie en particular, su madre seguía diciendo cosas que él hacía para molestar a su madre, giró la mirada y vio a un niño de cabello castaño con traje elegante que seguía las instrucciones de su padre para tener buenos modales… se les quedó viendo un rato, ya no quería vivir esa vida tan falsa; fingiendo tener dinero cuando en realidad lo que les quedaba a él y a su madre era la ropa fina y la joya… le mintió a su madre diciendo que necesitaba aire así que salió y sin más, al ver que no estaba su prometida se fue a buscar al pelinegro, no le costó trabajo porque este estaba al final del barco con una cara de total tristeza pero al sentir que se acercaban a él; se volteo y vio al castaño que se acercaba lentamente a él.

-¿Hiro-san?

-Nowaki…-sonrió- cambié de opinión.

Nowaki sabía que ese "cambié de opinión" significaba que no estaba equivocado y que él lo quería tanto como él amaba a Hiroki.

El pelinegro solo sonrió y extendió su mano para que el castaño la tomara, Nowaki le indicó que se subiera en los barrotes del barco y con su ayuda extendiera los brazos como si fueran alas.

-Relájate-pidió Nowaki acercándose a él por detrás y pegando los labios cerca de la oreja del castaño, este solo se limitó a sonreír.-Solo déjate llevar.

Hiroki se sorprendió pues nunca se sintió libre, sentía que volaba tan alto y que él solo existía.

-Vuelo… Nowaki.

Sin poder evitarlo cuando se voltearon para mirarse, sus labios cada vez se estaban acercando y los juntaron sin poderlo evitar. Hiroki se volteó y bajó de los barrotes para poder rodear con sus brazos, el cuello de Nowaki.

*Nowaki, eres tan alto*

Se besaron con mucha pasión como si esta fuera la última vez que se veían…

(Por favor les pido que pongan en Soundtrack de Junjou Egoist, gracias a ella pude escribir esta parte :DD)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era oficial, ya eran pareja, Hiroki lo amaba y dejaría de ser tan egoísta y admitir que había cometido un error en despreciar a Nowaki cuando en verdad lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a escapar con él a donde sea.

-¿Te gusta la pintura, Hiro-san?-preguntó el pelinegro al entrar al camarote del castaño.

-Sí, así es. El que más me gusta es este-Hiroki se acercó y levantó el cuadro.

Nowaki sonrió y dijo algo en acento francés (lo sé la neta no me acuerdo de lo que dice, pero si me llego a acordar prometo que lo actualizaré) al oírlo el castaño sonrió. Tenía una buena idea y qué mejor decirlo con el regalo de Mizore, abrió su caja fuerte y sacó una caja muy bonita, la abrió y ahí estaba el collar con la joya azul en forma de corazón. Se acercó al pelinegro que estaba viendo el camarote con curiosidad. Se lo enseñó, Nowaki chifló sorprendido pues no se imaginaba que Hiroki podría cargar algo tan pesado y lujoso.

-Nowaki quiero que me dibujes como tus chicas francesas, usando esto-pidió el castaño.

-Si quieres-respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a la joya.

-Usando sólo esto-lo dijo con cierto énfasis en el "solo"

Nowaki Kusama se giró para mirar a su castaño un tanto sorprendido. Al final asintió.

Hiroki se fue a su habitación para quitarse la ropa, estaba un poco nervioso porque Nowaki lo iba a ver sin ropa pero la pena se le fue cuando se puso el collar en forma de corazón y después una bata y se asomó en la puerta y vio que el pelinegro estaba sacándole la punta a su lápiz, el castaño sonrió y salió.

-Tú dijiste que cobrabas 20 centavos ¿No?-al decir esto, Hiroki sonrió y le lanzó una moneda y a continuación se quitó la bata, dejando al descubierto su desnudez; no lo pudo evitar y se sonrojó pero no se arrepintió. Solo miraba la cara atónita de Nowaki como si este estuviera a punto de tener un paro cardiaco, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo pero no sabía si eso iba o no a molestar a Hiroki.

-Bi…bien acuéstate en la cama…digo en el sofá-el castaño obedeció y se acostó en el sofá boca arriba-ahora pon tu mano arriba de forma que toque tu rostro-Hiroki obedeció de nuevo-bien, solo relájate y no te muevas.

El castaño solo asintió, tomó aire y se estaba relajando poco a poco.

Nowaki ya empezaba a dibujar, miraba unos segundos a Hiroki y después dibujaba. Hiroki no pudo evitar sonreír por la seriedad del pelinegro.

-Qué serio-comentó Hiroki.

El pelinegro sonrió pero luego volvió a ponerse serio pues si se equivocaba saldría mal el dibujo.

-Solo relájate-pidió una vez más el pelinegro.

-Lo siento-al decir eso, tomó de nuevo aire.

Hiroki sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, tal vez sea por la vergüenza o por que el hecho de que el pelinegro lo estuviera retratando le apenaba y le provocaba ¿Excitación? Claro que era excitación… temía respirar y moverse y que no saliera bien. También lo que le afectaba era el collar era extremadamente pesada, sabía que eso solo era para un caso en especial y no para uso diario, estaba muy nervioso tan nervioso que no podía ni hablar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Fue el momento más erótico de mi vida- seguía contando el anciano.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?

-¿Quiere… saber si lo hicimos?-preguntó Hiroki en tono de broma.

Tatsuya, Robert y los demás sonrieron divertidos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Lamento desilusionarlo, señor Bonnet pero Nowaki era muy profesional"_

Nowaki estaba poniendo las iniciales: N.K y la fecha.

-Ten, te la regalo Hiro-san-el pelinegro al darle el dibujo al pelinegro.

-Gracias-agradeció el castaño con una sonrisa y ambos se besaron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ox0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Mizore estaba platicando con sus amigas hasta que Kurumu le había dicho que tenía que hablar con ella.

-Bueno, luego regreso-se disculpó la pelimorada y se levantó de su asiento.

-Ya lo he buscado por todas partes.

Mizore estaba furiosa, pues de nuevo su prometido se le volvió a escapar.

-Ay si es un barco, no puede haber otro lugar… solo encuéntralo Kurumu.-ordenó Mizore tratando de controlarse.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xo*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Nowaki estaba viendo el mar-Hiroki estaba escribiendo una nota- ya estaba totalmente oscuro pero cada vez más frio, se cubrió más con el abrigo y se frotaba con las manos, decidió meterse al camarote en donde Hiroki se estaba cambiando. Al salir él estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir de color negro sin ningún abrigo.

-Hace mucho frio-comentó Nowaki, Hiroki solo sonrió.

-Joven Kamijou ¿Está aquí?

Era Kurumu que entraba a la habitación, Hiroki no quería que lo viera así que rápidamente tomó la mano de Nowaki y lo llevó rápidamente a la otra habitación.

-Pero… mis dibujos-empezó a decir Nowaki pero como lo jalaba Hiroki no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

Kurumu estaba paseando tranquilamente para buscar a Hiroki, inmediatamente escuchó como cerraban la puerta de la habitación contigua. El castaño y el pelinegro se salieron de inmediato. Sonriendo victoriosos no calcularon que tal vez ella los estaba siguiendo. Cuando voltearon para ver quien había abierto la puerta y era la mujer castaña…

-¡Corre!

Como relámpagos corrieron como si fueran niños que estaban siendo perseguidos por la mamá, subían y bajaban escaleras pero no podían burlar a Kurumu.

-Pa…parece que es una policía-comentó Nowaki cuando se detuvieron para tomar aire y jadeaban.

-Creo que eso era- Hiroki también jadeaba pero reía.

Kurumu veía para todos lados hasta que los vio y sin perder tiempo los perseguía, ellos divertidos echaron a correr hasta los ascensores que precisamente los de Primera clase estaban saliendo de ella. No podían creer que una mujer de 43 años de aspecto severo pudiera correr con tacones, parecía que sí era una policía retirada.

Los alcanzó o eso creía pues los vio que entraron al ascensor y le decían al encargado que las cerrara, este un poco sorprendido accedió. Ella, Kurumu furiosa tomó los barrotes. Hiroki y Nowaki miraron hacia arriba por que bajaban-obviamente- y le hicieron una seña obscena, rompieron a reír esperando a que la otra dejara de perseguirlos. Pero cometieron un error, pues la castaña que ya había recorrido el barco en varias ocasiones tomó un atajo; Nowaki estaba bajando las escaleras junto al castaño pero al bajar se resbaló de forma cómica y tiró los platos que un sirviente estaba cargando en un carrito.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpaba Nowaki al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba. Hiroki estaba casi llorando de la risa.

-No… no se preocupe- susurró el sirviente viéndolos de forma extraña.

También sin perder tiempo corrieron al ver que la figura de Kurumu se acercaba cada vez más. Para salvarse entraron a un cuarto que decía: Prohibido pasar, pero a ellos no les importó, lo que querían era escapar así que inmediatamente le cerraron. Kurumu no llegó a tiempo y furiosa se marchó.

Pero Nowaki y Hiroki cometieron un error pues el cuarto, no era un cuarto cualquiera pues se escuchaba un sonido estridentemente horrible, ambos se tapaban los oídos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó el castaño en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

Hiroki rió, después vieron una luz brillante de color naranja y bajaron. Estaba totalmente lleno de hombres bañados en sudor y carbón que estaban de aquí para allá; el calor era muy asfixiante pero para los dos amantes era muy divertido.

-¡Oigan!-dijo uno que se acercaba a ellos.- ¡No pueden estar aquí!

Ellos soltaron a reír e inmediatamente corrieron para salir de ahí.

-¡Sigan trabajando, lo hacen muy bien, sigan así!-gritaba Nowaki al mismo tiempo que corría detrás de Hiroki, los trabajadores estaban sorprendidos, pues gente no autorizada estaba ahí.

Así le hicieron hasta llegar a una gran bodega grande en donde guardaban las grandes mercancías en cajas, y un gran coche.

-Llegué a donde abordaría el barco en ese coche-contó el castaño.

-¿En serio?

Ambos se acercaron, el castaño carraspeo, Nowaki lo miró y comprendió lo que Hiroki quería decir, así que sonrió burlón y abrió la puerta de vehículo.

-¿Joven?-Nowaki extendió su mano para que Hiroki la tomara y subiera al coche.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió de forma elegante y subió.

El pelinegro le cerró la puerta y a continuación se subió a donde el chofer suele sentarse y presionó el claxon.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el castaño.

-A las estrellas-susurró el castaño al acercarse al pelinegro.

Ambos rieron y Hiroki jaló a Nowaki hasta la parte trasera. Se abrazaron de la forma más dulce (soy una cursi jijijijijijiji) y se miraban sin que nada pudiera distraerlos, Hiroki estaba cuan foquito de navidad mientras que Nowaki lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules como el zafiro.

-Hiro-san… te quiero.

Hiroki se le quedó viendo por un largo rato hasta que tomó la mano de Nowaki y la besaba con mucho cariño, el pelinegro estaba feliz porque en sus sueños siempre quiso que SU Hiro-san sonriera y se le cumplió el deseo.

-Yo también te quiero, Nowaki- al terminar de decir estas palabras fusionaron sus labios en un furtivo beso de forma apasionada; Nowaki tomó la nuca de Hiroki así terminando de acercarlo más a él. Hiroki levantó sus brazos atrapando el cuello de Nowaki al mismo tiempo que este se posicionaba en sus piernas, el castaño y el pelinegro dejaron de besarse para tomar aire. Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio y de nuevo se unieron pero ese beso se volvía cada vez más salvaje. Nowaki bajó su boca hacia el cuello del castaño y le empezó a besar en esa zona que hacía que Hiroki soltara hermosos suspiros de placer… era una zona sensible así que optó por morderlo ligeramente.

-Ba…baka-soltó Hiroki con un gemido.

-Lo siento…

-No es eso-su cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Hiro-san…-Nowaki continuó con su labor. Sin poder ver que hacía, había desabotonado o más bien quitado de un tirón la camisa blanca del castaño.-Lo siento, pero no puedo controlarme.

Hiroki también le quitó el abrigo con violencia pero eso excitó a Nowaki. Después ambos quedaron desnudos solo con los pantalones, después de eso el pelinegro puso a Hiroki encima de su regazo se quitaron sus pantalones de manera rápida, el miembro de Nowaki estaba tan despierto, se mojó sus dedos para prepararse y poder penetrarlo. Hiroki sintió un dolor, pues era su primera vez pero al sentir los otros dos se sintió morir pues giraban en círculos en su entrada. Cuando Nowaki acabó de prepararlo lo tomó por las caderas sin separar sus labios; lo sentó sobre su miembro, Hiroki gimió sin poderlo evitar, Nowaki emitió un gemido ronco que excitó a Hiroki.

-Hiro-san… muévete-pidió o más bien rogó.

Hiroki obedeció y empezó a moverse de adelante para atrás pero con lentitud pues apenas le estaba doliendo…pasaron dos minutos para poder moverse con más rapidez. Ahora el castaño saltaba así permitió que el miembro de su amado entrara más profundamente en su entrada.

-Hiro…Hiro-sa…san…-gemía Nowaki.

-Nowaki… Ahhhhhh…-el castaño estaba totalmente perdido por el placer que le causaba el pelinegro hasta que ambos cambiaron de posición, totalmente desnudos disfrutándose mutuamente sin saber que los estaban buscando por todas partes pero eso a ellos no les importaba; para ellos en quererse era totalmente buenísimo para ellos. Otras embestidas más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo tan placentero que ellos disfrutaron, el pelinegro se corrió detro del cuerpo de su amor quien gimió al sentir el líquido caliente y después él también se vino. Cuando acabaron quedaron empapados de sudor, Nowaki estaba encima de un castaño totalmente exhausto. El pelinegro estaba temblando pues aunque estaban en la parte de abajo del barco; hacía mucho frio.

-Nowaki…-suspiró Hiroki- Estás temblando.

-No…no… es nada…-Nowaki tiritaba de frio, de nuevo se volvieron a besar y se recostó en el pecho de su Hiro-san para descansar pues obviamente terminaron agotados.

**/**

Mientras tanto estaba un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que estaba viendo el cielo estrellado, ahora por donde el Titanic estaba pasando estaba tan frio que hasta hacía que los dientes castañeaban, pero eso a Misaki no le importaba pues las estrellas lo estaban relajando mucho, hasta que sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo apresaban. No se alarmó pues los conocía bien, era Akihiko quien lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Misaki…-soltaban bocanadas de aliento pues el frio se intensificaba cada vez más.

-Usagi-san…

-No digas nada-de repente tomó la cintura de su amor y lo volteo para mirarlo a los ojos y sin perder tiempo le besó en los labios.

Cuando acabó el beso Misaki inconscientemente abrazó a su ojilila escondiendo su rostro helado al pecho cálido del escritor quien con mucha parsimonia le acariciaba el pelo castaño.

-¿Qué te inquieta Misaki?-preguntó el peligris mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de su niño.

-¿Qué pasará cuando el barco atraque? Tú eres un afamado escritor y yo… no quiero causarte problemas-habló el niño al separarse.

Akihiko estaba sorprendido pues sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa hasta que de pronto soltó una risita.

-¡Oye, ¿Te estás burlando de mí?!-preguntó Misaki al mismo tiempo que se molestaba.

-No, lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste, lo quieres decir es que tú no quieres separarte de mí cuando el barco atraque, estoy feliz-aclaró el peligris una vez que se tapaba la boca evitando soltar una carcajada.

El castaño estaba muy sorprendido. De nuevo él y Akihiko estaban uniendo sus labios.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**¡**

Un pelinegro estaba siendo seguido por el muchacho de pelo arenoso y ojos grises.

-Te he dicho que me gustas-decía el oji gris.

-Y yo te dije que es imposible, soy muchos años mayor que tú-respondió el pelinegro, era Miyagi seguido por Shinobu.

-Eso a mí no me importa, para el amor no hay edades.

-Para mí es muy importante- replicó Miyagi un tanto sorprendido por aquello "Para el amor no hay edades".

-Eso que tú dices…

-Escúchame.-suspiró el pelinegro- Yo…

No lo podía decir.

-Yo… ¡Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tú me quieras, no me arrepiento de nada!

Sin más Shinobu se fue a la tercera clase dejando a un Miyagi con los ojos desorbitados. Él era un hombre de 35 años y el otro de 16, era absolutamente anormal; y ambos eran hombres pero no podía negar que si realmente estaba enamorado de Shinobu pero le resultaba realmente imposible ¡IMPOSIBLE! Se retiró de donde estaba y fue a fumar en un rincón, hasta que… Como flecha se echó a correr para alcanzar a Shinobu. Este estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación que compartía con Nowaki-quien todavía no regresaba- sintió como lo jalaban por el brazo y lo llevaban a rastras afuera donde estaba discutiendo con el muy difícil Miyagi. Iba a hablar cuando fue apresado por unos labios desesperados, Shinobu abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir quién que lo besaba era Miyagi, se apartó.

-Miyagi…

-Shinobu-chin, tal vez creas que porque te digo que soy mayor que tú eso no implica que no te ame.

-¿Qué? "¿Me ama?"

-Shinobu-chin si piensas que no te amo estas equivocado pues, no es que no te quiera pero sería muy mala idea que yo esté contigo pues soy mayor que tú y no quiero causarte problemas…-pero no pudo continuar porque unos besos desesperados lo interrumpieron.

-Entonces…

-Si el barco atraca y te vas de mi lado no sé qué ocurre contigo…

*Un terrorista*

-…cuando se trata de ti no puedo estar tranquilo y cuando estás conmigo mi egoísmo se hace lugar, no sé qué pueda pasar.

Shinobu estaba con las lágrimas en sus mejillas, hasta que de pronto sintió como estaba siendo besado por Miyagi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Unos hombres con linterna estaban buscando por donde unos jóvenes habían entrado en un lugar totalmente prohibido, hasta que vieron que el coche tenía indicios de que estuvieron allí, hasta que abrieron de sorpresa gritando un *Los tengo* pero no había nadie adentro.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Nowaki y Hiroki ya estaban afuera cerca de donde se habían conocido y estaban riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Viste la cara de confundidos de estos tipos?-reía el pelinegro-¿Los viste?

Se quedaron viendo uno al otro hasta que Hiroki dijo:

-Cuando el barco atraque…voy a irme contigo.-sonaba como si eso fuera una buena promesa.

-Sí, Hiro-san. Quiero que estés conmigo para toda la vida-sonrió Nowaki y sellaron esa promesa con un beso y un caluroso y amoroso abrazo.

Los que estaban vigilando la parte de arriba del barco estaban muy abrigados y se movían constantemente para entrar en calor. Como eran muy curiosos bajaron su vista hasta encontrar que Akihiko estaba abrazando y besando a un ruborizado Misaki, Miyagi y Shinobu estaban viendo las estrellas mientras se cubrían con el frio y que ya se metían al cuarto del peligris de la tercera clase y dormir-a Miyagi ya no le importaba pues su amor hacia Shinobu ya era más fuerte que su egoísmo- y Nowaki y Hiroki estaban besándose mientras se abrazaban.

-Parece que ellos sí se cubren del frio. Uyy todavía puedo oler el hielo-dijo un pelinegro en tono orgulloso.

-Ah, vamos espera un poco más-decía su compañero- Además habían dicho que no hay que preocuparse pues aquí no hay icebergs, Kisa-san-terminó.

Seguían tiritando y estaban viendo con el rabillo del ojo algo de color blanco y que cada vez se hacía más grande, era un iceberg y estaban yendo directamente hacía él.

-¡MALDITO ICEBERG!-Se enfadó Yukina y tocaba la campana para anunciar que estaban en peligro, el oficial estaba al tanto y al escuchar eso se metió inmediatamente al centro del barco.

Ahora una tormenta está apunto de arrasar al Titanic… Un peligro que decidirá el destino de los pasajeros.

**Continuará…**

**¡Ahhhhhh qué emoción ahora las parejas Romántica, Egoísta y la Terrorista están juntas por fin! De verdad me gustó escribir este capítulo porque me estoy dando cuenta que tengo más inspiración que nada… bueno, espero que dejen reviews apoyando esta historia de amor. **

**Ahora es el momento que ocurra lo trágico y triste de esta historia, trataré de no llorar y no ser sentimental (Q.Q ) Trataré de ser fuerte jijiji. Bueno espero que dejen reviews apoyando la historia y yo los recibiré con mucho gusto. Ah y además incluí a los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi al principio no lo iba a hacer pero luego me dije, esto no sería interesante sin ellos, tal vez en los próximos capítulos incluya a Takano y a Ritsu así que comenten si les gustaría que ellos aparecieran en esta historia, ah y disculpen el lemon tan flojo que hice pero creo que para la próxima vez lo hago más picante y emocionante para tod s las fujoshis y digo fujoshis y plural porque me incluyo. Ojalá les guste demasiado esta historia que merece muchos reviews ^^.**

**Bueno, les mando muchos besitos ~.o mis amados lectores.**

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19.**


	6. Noche Fria

**TITANIC**

**Bueno ahora leerán lo que viene ahora en adelante, espero que no me odien ¿Quiénes morirán? ¿Quiénes sobrevivirán? Bueno sin más los dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 6 Noche fría.**

Yukina estaba alarmado así que tomó el teléfono y esperaba impacientemente a que le contestaran.

-Contesten malditos- estaba furioso, estaban en medio de una emergencia y nadie le hacía caso.

-Aquí, Mikami ¿Qué es lo que ves Yukina?-respondió el oficial.

-¡ICEBERG A LA VISTA!-sin más rodeos el castaño anunció sin evitar gritar.

-Gracias-inmediatamente el oficial colgó el teléfono, y atropellando a otro oficial estuvo anunciando-¡ICEBERG A LA VISTA!

Todos al escuchar eso, el del timón inmediatamente como rayo estuvo moviendo el timón para cambiar de rumbo y no chocar con el iceberg. Se provocó un gran pánico al tratar de evitar que el barco se impactara pero todo fue en vano… cada vez se acercaban más y más hasta que…

-¡SE VA A ESTRELLAR!

El hielo golpeó las hélices y lo demás que constituía el Titanic provocando un temblor, haciendo que Nowaki y Hiroki-que estaban besándose- se interrumpieran, Shinobu y Miyagi se levantaran de la cama y que Misaki y Akihiko se voltearan para ver que estaba pasando. Pero no solo ellos se dieron cuenta, sino los de primera clase. Los que estaban abajo buscando a Nowaki y a Hiroki fueron las primeras víctimas pues agua bastante helada entró de repente llevándoselos.

-Con que puedes oler el hielo, mentiroso idiota-decía Yukina sosteniendo a Kisa de la chamarra y mirándolo con furia.

Los que sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo fue el señor Andrews así que convocó una junta con el señor Ismey y el capitán.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mizore estaba cansada de que nada más Hiroki y ese don nadie de Nowaki se burlaran de ella además del fallo de su valet, así que fue directo al camarote de su prometido, abrió la caja fuerte y sacó la nota que casi estaba en la puerta junto a un dibujo de Hiroki desnudo.

Esta decía:

"_Querida ahora están guardados en tu caja fuerte. Hiroki"_

Más furiosa, la pelimorada arrugó el papel.

-Tengo una mejor idea-al decir esto último sacó el collar y lo guardó en su abrigo.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

El Señor Andrews, Ismey y el capitán estaban reunidos con los planos del Titanic, estaban un poco nerviosos por el accidentes; deberían tomar el diagnostico de lo que acababa de ocurrir para ver si tenían algo de tiempo.

-El iceberg golpeó la parte importante lo que esto deja algo débil las entradas y el agua correrá por las bases, una tras otra sin detenerse. El barco se hundirá-dijo eso con pesar, después de su explicación. Los presentes estaban con la boca abierta. Después de tanto tiempo de esfuerzo… ¿Se hundiría en pleno atlántico? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

-No es posible…-el señor Ismey estaba más desconcertado, no lo podía creer- este barco no puede hundirse…

-Sí, puede hundirse, está hecho de metal es seguro que sí- replicó el señor Andrews interrumpiendo a su colega.

Tenían que guardar la calma pues estaba en peligro, mil quinientos pasajeros deberían de ser salvados; el señor Andrews había ordenado que guardaran la calma y que pidieran ayuda y también que los pasajeros se pusieran los chalecos salvavidas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misaki y Akihiko se metieron para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando pues todos estaban de aquí para allá; entonces se les acercó el oficial con dos salvavidas y se las dio.

-Por favor, es una noche fría, pónganse los salvavidas.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Misaki un poco nervioso, se suponía que se ponían los salvavidas cuando había algún peligro.

-Por favor no se alarme, solo es por precaución.

Shinobu y Miyagi se levantaron de la cama pero sintieron algo heladísimo en los pies ¡Era agua!

-Oh por dios-exclamó Shinobu, Miyagi también estaba sorprendido pues no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que de pronto llegó un oficial gritando: ¡Usen los salvavidas, rápido!

-¿Algo estará pasando?-preguntó Miyagi al salir y tomando un chaleco, Sumi Keichi había salido de su habitación y tomando un chaleco salvavidas.

Mientras tanto, Hiroki y Nowaki casi son aplastados por los hielos, el pelinegro de ojos azules frunció el entrecejo pues ahí estaba un iceberg ¿Y por qué había temblado?

-Será mejor que vayamos adentro para ver qué ocurre, Hiro-san-sugirió Nowaki al tomar la mano de su pareja y así se fueron al lugar en donde los de primera clase estaban descansando o tomando el té.

Mizore estaba en marcha con su plan, con su valet Kurumu salieron del camarote de Hiroki y buscando a un oficial.

-Madame-dijo el oficial que se acercaba a las dos mujeres para decirles que se pusieran los salvavidas.-Estamos en medio de una emergencia…

-Yo también, me han robado, llame al oficial. No es posible que hasta aquí me roben.

A continuación después de 15 minutos de espera, el oficial llegó.

-Dígame señorita Tanaka ¿Qué le han robado?

-Primero a mi novio, no sé dónde rayos está-expuso la pelimorada, era una buena actriz.

-Tranquilícese señorita ¿Qué más le han robado?

-Un collar de diamantes que le regalé a mi novio para el compromiso y yo sé quién fue.-respondió Mizore con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Al mismo tiempo estaban Nowaki y Hiroki dirigiéndose hacia el camarote, Kurumu estaba en pie con el plan de su señora así que se acercó a ellos sonriéndoles de forma amablemente falsa.

-Ah, joven Kamijou, siento lo que ha pasado hace rato, la joven Tanaka lo espera. Y Kusama, también lo siento-se disculpó la mujer.

-Sí, no se preocupe-sonrió Nowaki y los tres se encaminaron al camarote, ella detrás de Nowaki metió el corazón del mar en el abrigo del pelinegro. A continuación entraron los tres y vieron a Mizore con la mamá de Hiroki, el oficial mirándolos de manera acusadora.

-Mizore ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó el castaño frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Es que perdí dos cosas más importantes de mi vida, uno ya regresó-empezó la pelimorada mirando de soslayo a la pareja-y creo saber dónde está la otra, arréstenlo-ordenó.

-Pon las manos atrás-ordenó el oficial a Nowaki con severidad.

-¿Ahora que hice?-cuestionó el pelinegro indignado mientras ponía las manos atrás mientras le registraban.

Hiroki estaba mirando la escena totalmente desconcertado, claro que no podía creer que Nowaki pudiera robar la joya, lo conocía o ¿Creía conocerlo? Recordó que cuando le enseñó el collar, el pelinegro la miraba como si deseara tenerla *¡NO, HIROKI CLARO QUE NOWAKI NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE ROBAR NADA! ¡ERES UN BAKA HIROKI, AL DUDAR DE NOWAKI! ¡DE SEGURO ES UN JUEGO SUCIO PLANEADO POR LA BRUJA DE MIZORE!* esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente, tenía ganas de gritarlo pero no podía.

-Además-intervino Kurumu, sacándole a Nowaki el abrigo- Este abrigo no es tuyo, ah aquí está-del bolsillo sacó el corazón del mar.

-Bueno el abrigo lo tomé prestado, iba a devolverlo…-se justificaba hacia Hiroki que a la autoridad. El castaño estaba con la boca abierta. Nowaki no era capaz de robar nada, no, definitivamente su pelinegro no haría algo así.

-Ah, entonces es un ladrón honesto ¿No?-sonrió la pelimorada de manera burlona.

-En serio, Hiro-san, te juro que yo no lo hice.

-Nowaki…-ese nombre salieron de los labios del castaño.

-Vamos, hijo-decía el oficial jalando suavemente a Nowaki.

-Yo no lo hice, Hiro-san… ¡YO NO LO HICE HIRO-SAN, HIRO-SAN CRÉEME YO NO LO HICE!-esta vez Nowaki, quién tenía principios por primera vez forcejeaba con el oficial para que no lo separaran de Hiroki. (Ya me imagino a Nowaki suplicando y gritando por su inocencia )

-Ya vez Hiroki-decía Mizore tomando el diamante con sumo cuidado- que tú amado Nowaki no es tan santo como tú creías- dijo eso con una sonrisa triunfante.

Hiroki no miraba a nadie en particular. Sabía que Nowaki era inocente y planeaba rescatarlo sabiendo de antemano que tal vez puedan arrestarlo de complicidad pero eso ya no le importaba; amaba a Nowaki y no le daba vergüenza demostrarlo.

Cuando por fin estaban solos, Mizore se acercó a su prometido, lo miró durante unos segundos y de repente le dio una bofetada logrando que la cara del castaño se fuera para el lado derecho.

-Eres un cualquiera- Mizore dejaba salir toda su ira y su rabia, como el castaño no dijo e hizo nada lo tomó por el brazo de una manera violenta.- ¡QUIERO QUE ME MIRES CUANDO TE HABLO!

Hasta que se vio interrumpida por un oficial que les estaba diciendo que se pusieran los salvavidas.

-Siento molestarlos, pero estamos en medio de una emergencia.

-Ahora no- replicó Mizore sintiendo que su paciencia podría agotarse en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento son órdenes del capitán así que tienen que hacerlo- el oficial no se inmutó y siguió sacando los chalecos.

-Dije que ahora no- la pelimorada contaba hasta diez para no abofetear hasta el oficial.

-Siento todo esto pero tienen que hacerlo, es una noche fría, les recomiendo abrigos y sombreros.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Quédate aquí, hijo-dijo el oficial amarrando al pelinegro con las esposas.

-Oficial-dijo uno que estaba jadeando por correr.

-¿Qué pasa Claude?-preguntó el oficial.

-Lo necesitan abajo.

-Si quiere yo lo puedo cuidar, que no se escape- intervino Kurumu con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Está bien.

Se fue el oficial para atender algo dejando a Kurumu al cuidado de Nowaki quién la miraba de una manera algo desconocida.

En la parte central del barco en donde estaban los de la primera clase reunidos con sus chalecos salvavidas, hablaban sin poder comprender.

-Oye hijo, ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Nos ordenan que nos pongamos estos chalecos y no estamos haciendo nada- Tenma Tsukamoto estaba reclamándole a un joven con traje de oficial.

-Ehhh pues, lo que pasa Madame es que todavía no lo sabemos-y sin más se fue a atender a otra parte.

-Nadie sabe qué rayos está pasando aquí-decía la mujer a sus acompañantes.

Hiroki tenía puesto un abrigo que combinaba con su ropa, igual estaba con los de primera clase, su madre tenía puesto su salvavidas y le pedía a una maid un té. Cuando vio al señor Andrews, fue con él.

-Señor Andrews- Hiroki lo tomó delicadamente del brazo para que este le mirara a la cara- Por favor dígame ¿Qué está pasando?

El señor Andrews lo miró con una sonrisa triste, este suspiró y lo tomó delicadamente de los hombros.

-El barco se hundirá.-dijo sin más rodeos.

Mizore volteo rápidamente al descubrir eso.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamó discretamente la pelimorada.

-¿Es verdad?

-Sí, en una hora el Titanic estará bajo el agua.

-Ay qué estupidez- Mizore se puso una mano a la cara, de frustración.

-Señor Andrews- pronunció Hiroki con un hilo de voz.

-Por favor Hiroki, no le diga esto a nadie más, más que nada no quiero desatar el pánico. Pero una cosa sí le digo: Suba a un bote, no lo dude, yo quiero que tú te salves, por favor prométemelo.-no era una orden era más bien una súplica, el señor veía en el castaño al hijo que nunca tuvo y por eso deseaba más que nada que el castaño se salvara.

Hiroki sentía que no podía hacerlo porque tenía miedo de abandonar a Nowaki; así que sin más acompañó a su madre y a su prometida para abordar los botes.

Por órdenes del capitán, solo mujeres y niños podían abordar los botes pero claro, ninguna mujer y ningún niño estaba. Sólo los de primera clase, los de tercera estaban muy amontonados casi en la salida; un hombre vestido de blanco les ordenaba constantemente que se quedaran que todavía deberían de esperar.

-Mami- un niño pequeño tomó la mano de su madre- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

La mamá miró a su hijo con dulzura, no podía espantar a su hijo así que uso todo su autocontrol para estar tranquila y poder calmar a su hijo y no alarmarlo.

-Tranquilo, mi amor en cuanto terminen con los de primera clase empezarán con nosotros, así que tranquilo-le sonrió.

El niño asintió sonriendo y ya más tranquilo.

Sumi, Miyagi y Shinobu estaban corriendo para salir también y lograr salir de algún modo, el peligris de ojos oscuros se coló al final y tomó los barrotes con furia.

-¡Por favor dejen salir, hay mujeres y niños aquí abajo!-suplicaba Sumi pero el hombre de blanco lo ignoró y decía con su misma cantaleta: "Estense quietos, todavía esperen"

A Sumi le daban ganas de golpearlo, estaba en cuenta que los de primera clase eran primero y que los demás se jugaran a su suerte ¿No?, se bajó para encontrarse con Miyagi y Shinobu los tres se pusieron a buscar otra salida.

Mientras tanto estaba Akihiko tomado de la mano de Misaki, quién debería abordar un bote.

-¿Misaki?-preguntó el ojivioleta al notar la cara de preocupación de su amado niño.

-No quiero irme.

-¿Eh?

Misaki no quería irse, sin Usagi no se iría a ningún bote.

-Misaki, las mujeres y los niños deben de ir primero, es mejor que te salves.

Era verdad, era mejor que se salvara, el barco se hundía a cada minuto, el agua ya casi les llegaba a las rodillas a las personas, agua heladísima ya se colaba por la parte baja del Titanic.

-Usagi-san, solo me subiría a un bote si tú vas conmigo.

Sin previo aviso, el peli plateado tomó a Misaki de la cintura y le plantó un romántico beso en los labios, sin duda amaba al pequeño de ojos verdes con todo su corazón y de ser sincero él tampoco quería que Misaki se fuera de su lado; primero muerto que permitir que la única persona que podía quitarle su soledad se fuera.

-Misaki, te amo y prefiero morir mil veces a tu lado en vez de que te vayas sin mí.

El castaño de ojos verdes se sonrojó hasta las orejas, e inconscientemente abrazó a su hombre.

*Niichan, perdóname por todo, creo que moriré pero moriré feliz*

El agua se colaba por las habitaciones a cada minuto que pasaba, Kurumu no paraba de observar al pelinegro.

-Técnicamente, creo que no saldrás vivo de aquí- al decir esto último, Kurumu le dio una fuerte bofetada a Nowaki, quién no dio indicios de molestarle pero sí le dejó una marca en la mejilla.

El tiempo pasaba y Nowaki no veía la forma de cómo salir de ahí y quitarse las esposas.

El castaño, su madre y su prometida estaban esperando abordar un bote- solo Mizore y Misato Kamijou- la madre estaba tiritando de frio. Mizore estaba viendo qué bote estaba disponible. Tenía en mente sobornar a Murdoch para que dejara a Hiroki en un bote cuando solo dejaban a las mujeres y a los niños.

-Espero que suban a las personas de los botes por clase- comentó la madre con una sonrisa de satisfacción esperando que su hijo la apoyara.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza al ver a su madre, ya no aguantó más…

-Oh por dios madre ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Miles de personas van a morir, el agua está helada y no hay suficientes botes!- exclamó Hiroki ante la cara atónita de su madre.

-Guarda ese dibujo, puede valer mucho mañana-sonrió Mizore, Hiroki la miraba con una fría mirada, de una gran furia contenida. Las bengalas iluminaron su rostro.

-Eres una maldita perra-siseó el castaño entre dientes sin ninguna vergüenza.

Sin darse cuenta, Tenma Tsukamoto se subió y de ahí siguió la señora Kamijou.

-Vamos Hiro-chan, hay espacio para ti.-decía la mujer mientras extendía su mano para que el castaño la tomara pero este no lo hizo.

-Hiroki- la mamá lo miraba de una forma severa para que este obedeciera.

-No, lo siento pero debo irme- como relámpago abandonó el lugar pero Mizore lo alcanzó; se escuchaban los gritos de la mamá *¡HIROKI, SUBE AL BOTE, HIROKIII!*

-¡No te irás de nuevo!

-¡Suéltame!-gritó el castaño totalmente furioso, quería abofetearla pero ella también forcejeaba.

-¿Prefieres ser el consorte de un don nadie?-preguntaba ella mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Hiroki.

-Prefiero mil veces eso que ser tu esposo- esta vez Hiroki estaba revelando algo que deseaba decir hace mucho tiempo, ¿Ser el consorte de un don nadie como Nowaki? Claro que lo quería pues no le importaba qué fuera Nowaki después de todo él lo ama y lo iba a rescatar.

Siguieron forcejeando, Hiroki quería escapar pero ella se lo impedía.

-¡Dije no!

Gracias a las enseñanzas de su pelinegro, Hiroki escupió en la cara de Mizore quien lo soltó mientras se quitaba la saliva de la cara con cara de desconcierto.

El castaño apartaba a la gente para poder encontrar al señor Andrews para preguntarle en dónde ponían a los arrestados, lo encontró mientras este estaba pidiéndoles a las sirvientas que se pusieran los salvavidas.

-Señor Andrews por favor…

-Hiroki- el empresario estaba totalmente sorprendido al ver de nuevo al joven el barco- te había dicho que subieras a un bote.

-Perdóneme pero solo quiero saber en dónde llevan a los arrestados. Sé que puedo contar con usted- rogó el castaño, el señor Andrews lo miró por un momento hasta que este suspiró y le dijo:

-Baje por el ascensor, hacia el pasillo de la tripulación, luego a la derecha y a la izquierda encontrará unas escaleras hacia abajo en donde está un largo pasillo al final hay una puerta alejada de las demás.

Hiroki asintió y le dio las gracias, corrió hacia donde estaban los ascensores cuando llegó, el hombre le impidió que se metiera.

-Lo siento, los ascensores están cerrados- informó.

Su sangre estaba al 100 así que perdió la paciencia y lo empujó adentro.

-¡YA ME CANSÉ DE SER EDUCADO, MALDITA SEA, LLÉVEME ABAJO!- ordenó Hiroki con el más grande enojo que jamás había soltado en su vida. El joven del elevador con el miedo reflejado en su cara le hizo caso y apretó los botones necesarios para bajar.

Hiroki contaba hasta 1oo para no perder el control de nuevo hasta que de pronto el sonido del agua inundó sus oídos, el agua de pronto se coló a los barrotes del ascensor. Hiroki y el joven del elevador se hicieron para atrás para evitar el agua heladísima que se metía a sus zapatos y los mojaba hasta la cintura.

-¡NO!- decía el joven- Tengo que subir… tengo que subir- repetía y sin esperar respuesta subió dejando al castaño a su suerte con el agua que se estaba llevando las sillas, las mesitas y los grandes.

*Pasillo de la tripulación… pasillo de la tripulación…* se repetía así mismo hasta que la encontró. Un poco más y se encontraba en un pasillo con muy poca agua, siguiendo las instrucciones del señor Andrews fue a la derecha y a la izquierda. Pasó por unas escaleras que indicaba la parte baja, igualmente el agua la invadía. Faltaba muy poco para que la llenara completamente; el agua ya lo tenía empapado y la ropa ya la tenía pegada al cuerpo pero el agua del océano era tan fuerte que lo amenazaba con tirarlo.

-¡AYUDA!-vociferaba Nowaki a todo pulmón y haciendo ruidos metálicos con las esposas.

Hiroki estaba buscando con la mirada la puerta hasta que escuchó el ruido. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerlo.

*¿Será Nowaki? Ojalá que sea así*

-¿Nowaki? ¡NOWAKI!

El corazón del pelinegro dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de su amado Hiro-san así que juntó todo el aire a sus pulmones y gritó:

-¡HIRO-SAN!

*Nowaki*

-¡NOWAKI!-en respuesta Hiroki gritó para que el otro le escuchara y le indicara en donde estaba.

-¡HIRO-SAN, ESTOY AQUÍ!- volvió a hacer ruido con las esposas para que el otro se guiara y lo encontrara.- ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!-seguía gritando hasta que el castaño lo encontró esposado y mojado.

-Nowaki…- el castaño derramaba lágrimas mientras apartaba las sillas y el gran escritorio que ya estaban flotando pues el nivel del agua ascendía y ascendía a cada segundo.- Perdóname… perdóname, perdóname- repetía muchas veces hasta llegar a su amado, cuando por fin se acercó no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarlo del rostro con ambas manos y besarlo tantas veces en los labios que tanto le habían hecho falta, el otro le correspondía con ansia y desesperación.

-Ya tranquilo Hiro-san- lo tranquilizaba el pelinegro cuando dejaron de besarse- Muy bien Hiro-san quiero que busques por favor una llave de plata que está en la vitrina con las otras llaves.

-Ehhh, ehh, si-asintió Hiroki e inmediatamente apartó de nuevo la silla y fue directo a la vitrina y a tientas buscaba la bendita llave que no estaba- Todas son de bronce- informaba desesperado el castaño.

-Busca entonces en el cajón del escritorio- pidió el pelinegro señalando con la cabeza el escritorio que flotaba cerca de ellos.

-S…si- tartamudeo el castaño y abrió el cajón pero Nowaki lo interrumpió.

-Hiro-san.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo supiste que no fui yo?-esa pregunta rodaba por su mente por esos instantes en el que su amado lo estaba ayudando y le pedía perdón.

-No lo sé, solo sabía que no lo habías hecho-respondió el castaño mirando los ojos de color zafiro de Nowaki.

-Bueno, sigue buscando-pidió y Hiroki siguió con su trabajo.

Todo estaba tornándose mal a cada segundo. El barco se venía abajo y solo las personas de primera clase se estaban salvando. Hiroki no encontraba la maldita llave.

-Escucha Hiro-san, quiero que salgas de aquí y vayas a pedir ayuda.

Hiroki lo miró como diciendo *No te dejaré*

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por mí, sé que llegarás pronto con la ayuda, así que ve.-pidió el pelinegro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el castaño sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. No quería abandonar a Nowaki que era todo su mundo, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero color carmín e inconscientemente apartó las sillas y el escritorio y de nuevo le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó.

-Volveré pronto- sin más salió del cuarto luchando con el agua con sus pies que ya estaban entumecidos por el frio del agua.

-Te estaré esperando aquí- exclamó Nowaki para que Hiroki lo escuchara y que este no se preocupara.

Subió a las escaleras para que lo condujera al pasillo de la tripulación, su cabello estaba tan mojado, las mejillas estaban rosas, la nariz un poco roja; ya no la sentía y el delgado abrigo derramaba gotas mientras este corría como loco por el pasillo.

-¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguien? ¡NECESITO AYUDA. HOLA!- sus gritos provocaban un eco. Hasta que vio una silueta acercándose, este era un hombre de mediana edad que corría también como loco.-Oh gracias a dios… espere…-el hombre se le escapaba- Necesito ayuda… hay un joven atado y… ¡OIGA!

Estaba helado, mojado y cansado. No quería rendirse, necesitaba ayudar a Nowaki de alguna forma…

-¿Hola?

De pronto las luces se apagaban y prendían, de nuevo se incorporó-pues estaba recargado en la pared- y caminaba de nuevo con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más.

-Ah, qué bueno que está aquí- apareció de repente un hombre vestido de blanco con chalecos salvavidas en el brazo- Acompáñeme por favor- tomó a Hiroki de la mano y lo llevaba a rastras.

-No, estoy bien… pero quiero que me ayude…

-No se preocupe, lo voy a ayudar, no tenga pánico…

-¡NO TENGO PÁNICO! ¡YAAAA!

¡PAM!

Hiroki se hartó y le dio un puñetazo al hombre de blanco quien se tambaleó y se recargaba en la pared, se miró y tenía sangre en la nariz. Miró al castaño.

-Váyase al demonio- al decir esto último se fue, era tarde para disculpas, la luz volvía apagarse y prenderse. Cuando se volvió a iluminar el pasillo Hiroki vio una vitrina que decía *Rómpase en caso de emergencia* Con la banda la rompió y tomó una hacha de color rojo, estaba pesada pero eso no le importó y de inmediato sin perder tiempo fue corriendo hacia las escaleras que conducía al pasillo en donde estaba Nowaki, el agua estaba cubriendo los escalones, Hiroki se bajaba poco a poco, se quitó el abrigo delgado que tenía y se sumergió por primera vez en el agua infernalmente fría.

-Woooooo-no pudo evitar exclamar al sentir lo helado en su cuerpo, el agua ya le llegaba al torso, se puso el hacha en el hombro y con el otro brazo se sostenía en las partes de arriba, ya que era imposible nadar pues era agua del océano y era demasiado traicionero. Por fin había llegado, de nuevo apartó la silla y el escritorio y se dirigió al pelinegro dispuesto a romper las esposas.

-Espera, espera… practica allá- indicó el pelinegro al señalar con la cabeza el mueble en donde guardaban los reportes de los que retaban a la autoridad. Hiroki golpeó con todas su fuerzas causando que el mueble tuviera un gran corte.

-Muy bien, ahora vuelve hacerlos, tu puedes Hiro-san- pidió de nuevo Nowaki y Hiroki le hizo caso, dejando el mueble completamente irreconocible.

Cuando lo logró el castaño se aproximó a Nowaki quien extendió la cadena que unía a las esposas.

-Muy bien Hiro-san, confió en ti, puedes hacerlo- Nowaki cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que el castaño empuñaba nerviosamente el hacha, con los ojos cerrados rompió la cadena haciendo un peligroso sonido metálico. Nowaki se miró: ya no tenía las esposas. Ambos se vieron, sorprendidos; con sonrisas en sus rostros se abrazaron con deleite. Pero deberían apresurarse para salir pues el agua ya estaba casi a sus cuellos.

-¡AHHH RAYOS, ESTÁ HELADA, HELADA!-exclamó el pelinegro de ojos azules al sentir el agua que le paralizaba los nervios. Tomaron un atajo.

Un pelinegro de ojos castaños estaba abrazando con locura y desesperación ante el cuerpo desnudo de Ritsu, su novio, ambos se consumían entre sus besos y sus gemidos, estaban todos sudorosos por el calor de la pasión en el camarote de la tercera clase…

-Ahhh… mmhh- gemía el joven castaño rojizo y ojos verdes al sentir como su novio, Takano lo embestía con ternura, y un frenesí tan rápido que hasta movían la cama mientras que en la puerta lentamente se colaba el agua. Perfectamente sabían que iban a morir pero a morir de una manera lenta… se habían rendido al tratar de subirse a un bote…

*FLASH BACK*

_-Takano-san ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podemos abordar un bote?-preguntó Ritsu con una inmensa cara de preocupación. Mientras que su novio se reunía con él._

_-Ritsu, solo dejaran a las mujeres y a los niños.-respondió Takano en tono desinterés._

_Ritsu estaba con un buen nudo en la garganta, no dejaban salir a los de tercera clase, además de que se desataba el caos ya que estaban la mayoría luchando por un lugar y también se escuchaban disparos._

_-Takano-san…_

_-Ritsu… tranquilo… estaré contigo. Sabemos que vamos a morir pero quiero morir abrazado en el calor de tu piel._

_Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y romántico beso…_

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

El Agua ya cubría la mayor parte de la cama… el ojiverde arañaba la espalda del pelinegro mientras deban en último respiro de sus vidas…

**Continuará…**

**Uyy ya cosa ya se está poniendo color de hormiga, el barco se hunde a cada minuto que pasa, esto se torna mal para nuestros personajes… ¿Qué harán Usagi y Misaki debido a esto? Pobres de Takano y Ritsu que se rindieron y mueren juntos… ay el amor…**

**Por otro lado, ¿Qué harán Miyagi, Shinobu, Sumi; Nowaki y Hiroki para salvar a los de tercera clase? ¿Subirá Hiroki al bote junto con su amado? ¿Se perderán entre las aguas de la muerte? Solo el destino lo sabe.**

**Ufff este capítulo se me hizo muy largo, 13 hojas y 4,560 palabras. Es la primera vez que hago un capítulo tan largo, le agradezco a dannyriddle que me manda los reviews, lo siento pero creo que será inevitable matar a los personajes, algunos sobrevivirán pero no puedo prometer nada. Bueno aquí me despido, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, perdonen si algunas partes de la historia sean algo confusas pero les aseguro que para el próximo capítulo lo haré bien… Ya la mayoría de los pasajeros no tienen esperanza y su única salvación es la muerte… creo que incluiré en donde los músicos tocan hasta el final. Trataré de no llorar cuando lo escriba jeje.**

**Próximo Capítulo: La muerte del Titanic.**

**Les mando besitos, abrazos y muchos apapachos jijiji soy muy melosa pero jajá que se le va hacer, les agradezco que sigan esta historia, hasta el final, dos capítulos más y el final llegará, les recomiendo que manden un review, hasta que lo recomienden si les da la gana hacerlo; yo no los obligo.**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes, como la historia del Titanic no me pertenecen, sino que Junjou Romántica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenece a la gran Shungiku Nakamura y Titanic a James Cameron; espero que les guste y manden reviews nada les cuesta.**

**Ah, antes que se me olvide, les dedico este fic a los fans de Junjou Egoist, no sabrán lo que significaría para mí; recibir un review de ustedes, creo que esto me dará la fuerza para continuar.**

**Bueno sin más, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo nos leemos ^u^**

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19.**


	7. La muerte del Titanic

**Este capítulo se la dedico a dannyriddle por sus reviews, a los que se topen con ella, a mis amigos fujoshis del Facebook; a mí obviamente y a ti que has seguido a Nowaki y Hiroki y a los otros en esta historia hasta el final.**

**Capítulo 7 La muerte del Titanic.**

Estaban los oficiales revisando y escoltando a las personas afuera para que abordaran los botes cuando uno de ellos sintió que de una patada dos muchachos derrumbaron la puerta.

-¡No pueden estar aquí!- los regañó, Hiroki y Nowaki estaban andando sin mirarlo.- Tendrán que pagar esto ¿Me oyen? ¡Es propiedad de White Star…!

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritaron Nowaki y Hiroki al mismo tiempo, dejando al hombre de blanco con cara de O.O

Sin que nadie más los interrumpiera siguieron hasta llegar a donde estaban los de terceras clases amontonados para que los dejaran salir.

-Nowaki- dijo Shinobu al acercarse rápidamente al pelinegro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ambos se acercaron a la reja en donde un hombre de blanco estaba indicándoles que se fueran a la escalera principal.

-Abra la puerta-ordenó Nowaki.

-Vaya a la escalera principal…

-Que abra la puerta- volvió a repetir Nowaki.

-Que vaya a la escalera principal como les dije.

Ya no aguantó más…

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, QUE ABRA LA MALDITA PUERTA!-Nowaki agitaba totalmente furioso las rejas hasta que el otro retrocediera, pero no hizo nada, entre el pelinegro, Miyagi, Sumi y Shinobu se fueron directamente a tomar una de las bancas para tirar de una vez la reja, Hiroki sabía que eso iba a lastimar a muchas personas por lo que les gritaba que se movieran y apartaba a las personas.

-¡UNO, DOS Y TREEEESSSSS!- gritaron los tres hombres y tiraron con fuerza, ya la reja se tornaba débil, solo una más para tirarla, el hombre de blanco no sabía qué hacer al respecto sino que más bien fue testigo de que exitosamente tiraron la reja y todos como agua pasaran, ignorando al hombre de blanco que seguía con su misma cantaleta de *Regresen a la escalera principal*

Pero dicha cantaleta fue interrumpida ya que Sumi Keichi, lo noqueó con un puñetazo.

La popa ya estaba cubierta de agua y los compartimentos estaban llenos y la quilla se levantaba; como si fuera una botella de plástico; el señor Andrews vio algo que lo enfadó: Un bote tenía nada más que 12 personas así que decidió llamarle la atención a los oficiales que estaban encargándose de meter a los botes a las mujeres y a los niños.

-¿Por qué no está metiendo a las personas en los botes?

-Ahora no señor Andrews…

-No sea idiota, solo vi a un bote con solo 12, ¿me escuchó? 12, habíamos probado los botes antes…

-Es que… no cuenta el peso señor, podrían hundirse…

-Pero los botes pueden aguantar a 65 hombres, lo vio con sus propios ojos, así que hágame el favor de subir a más personas en ese bote, por el amor de dios- el señor Andrews estaba tan furioso, quería salvar a todas las personas como sea posible, ya que se sentía responsable de la tragedia; el caos se hacía cada vez más evidente y el frio calaba los huesos. Los músicos terminaban de tocar "Wedding dance", el que tocaba el violín fue el primero en detenerse, el del chelo dijo en tono de queja:

-No es posible, nadie nos escucha.

-Tampoco nos escuchan en la cena. Tengo una mejor idea, toquemos otra para entrar en calor- acomodó mejor su violín- Orpheo- e inmediatamente tocaron una melodía que describía perfectamente la situación. Al mismo tiempo que Sumi, Miyagi, Shinobu; Nowaki y Hiroki salieron corriendo pasando junto a ellos.

-Que bien, ahora si me siento en Primera clase- comentó Sumi mientras corría a lado de Shinobu.

Tenían que alcanzar los botes restantes, todavía tenían tiempo.

Mizore estaba adentro del camarote con Kurumu, ella sacaba un buen de billetes.

-Ya preparo mi suerte-comentó.

-Yo también- Kurumu se abrió la parte del vestido para enseñar un revolver, la pelimorada solo sonrió y cerró la caja fuerte de un portazo.

Salieron lo más calmada y rápidamente posible, el caos aumentaba, las personas de que alcanzaron a salir estaban luchando por colarse, cortar las cuerdas que sostenían los botes. Hasta que el oficial encargado se cansó y los amenazó con una arma.

-¡YA SILENCIO, O LOS MATARÉ COMO PERROS! ¡Quiero orden, quiero orden!- exclamaba mientras veía como las personas retrocedían al ver la pistola- Muy bien, lo que yo quiero es que se calmen y que las mujeres y niños se metan a los botes.-ordenó.

El capitán se sentía la peor basura del mundo, millones de personas estaban muriendo ya sea por el suicidio o por el hecho de que el Titanic se venía abajo. Con lentitud avanzaba hacia su posición que era el timón. Con 26 años de experiencia lo llevaron a confiarse, por lo que decidió esperar a que su hora llegara.

Pero la tolerancia del oficial llegó en picada pues cuando otro pasajero de la tercera clase quería colarse por uno de los botes para alcanzar a su esposa el oficial sin parpadear, le disparó y la mayoría se alejaba, pero provocó que empujaran a más personas…

-Esto es un caos- comentó Mizore al ver como las personas estaba como endemoniadas al estar de aquí para allá.

-Ya revisé y parece que están guardando otro bote, para mujeres y para hombres, eso creo. Parece que sobornar a Murdoch no será problema.

Mizore tuvo otra idea, si pudieran salvar a los hombres tal vez podría hacer que Hiroki se subiera a uno y engañarlo; haciéndole creer que también Nowaki iría. Se metió por una de las áreas restringidas ignorando olímpicamente a los oficiales que le repetían de manera continua, Murdoch estaba escoltando a las mujeres y hombres en un bote.

-Oficial Murdoch, soy una mujer de negocios y puedo ayudarlo si usted me ayuda a mi- Mizore sacó un buen de billetes de su abrigo y se los dio de manera discreta y el otro no dijo nada.

Mientras que Hiroki, quien corría con Nowaki detrás de él se había resbalado, pero un hombre lo ayudó, le dio las gracias y siguió su camino.

-Disculpe- Hiroki hizo a un hombre vestido elegante se detuviera-¿Por dónde quedan los botes restantes?

-Creo que quedan unos del otro lado, yo lo llevo…-se ofreció pero al decir eso, notó que el castaño ya se había ido. Nowaki también estaba muy apurado.

-Hiroki-era Mizore que "casualmente" estaba ahí- ¿Dónde estabas? Deberías subirte al bote. Oh pero- se quitó la chaqueta larga y se la dio para que se protegiera del frio, pero sus atenciones se vieron interrumpidas ya que el castaño se alejó de ella.

-Hiro-san, entra a un bote…

-No me iré sin ti- replicó el castaño con su mirada suplicante.

-Por favor Hiro-san, tienes que salvarte…

-… papi, no nos dejes- rogaba una niña rubia a su padre cuando un oficial la cargó y la separó a la fuerza al subirla a un bote.

-Solo es un adiós por un momento, por favor quiero que cuides a tu hermana y a tu madre, este bote es para las mamis, me subiré al de los papis, así que…tranquila- el padre estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas al tratar de tranquilizar a su hija quien también lloraba. Hiroki los observaba, si lo obligaran a abordar a un bote no quería, sin Nowaki no se subiría aunque le pagaran con todas las joyas de Luis XVI.

-Hiro-san- se escuchó la voz de Nowaki- Sube al bote.

-Te dije que no me iré sin ti- repitió Hiroki con decisión en la voz.

-Vamos Hiroki- intervino Mizore- Un oficial me ha reservado un bote para mí y para tu amado, Nowaki y yo estaremos a salvo.

Hiroki la miró sin poder creerlo. ¿Desde cuándo Mizore haría hasta lo imposible para que Nowaki estuviera bien? Algo no marchaba bien.

Nowaki lo miró tratando de convencerlo que se subiera al bote, Hiroki a regañadientes se subió no sin antes darle un beso al pelinegro.

Se dieron la mano pero se separaron rápidamente como si tuvieran mantequilla en las manos, lentamente bajaba el bote mientras el oficial daba las indicaciones… El castaño, cada vez veía los ojos del pelinegro más lejos; Nowaki lo veía partir.

-Lo engañaste- comentó Mizore.

Nowaki no dijo nada.

Ambos veían como Hiroki bajaba cada vez más…

-No hay trato ¿Verdad Mizore?- el pelinegro volteó a verla, esta lo miró de manera seria.

-Sí, si hay trato… pero a ti no te favorecerá mucho que digamos-El pelinegro con ojos de zafiro abrió la boca un poco sorprendido.-Yo siempre gano, Nowaki- reveló Mizore- eso te da a entender que tanto te odio y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana (si, ya sé lo que dirán que Cal no dijo esas cosas, bueno lo primero sí, pero lo segundo no, lo hice porque casi no me acuerdo mucho de lo que dice en esa escena)

Nowaki bajó la vista para ver a Hiroki que cada vez bajaba, el castaño sentía que todo se le venía abajo; no quería irse, dejando a Nowaki… los ojos de Nowaki eran su mundo… no sabía si volvería a verlo, por primera vez sentía que el peso que su madre le había obligado a llevar, se le quitaba. La voz del pelinegro le ayudaba a sentir grandes cosas que jamás sentía hace mucho… No lo iba a dejar, primero muerto que dejar a Nowaki. Por lo que espero a que el bote estuviera lo más cerca de un compartimento y saltar… (Amo esa escena 3)

Lo hizo, saltó y no había vuelta atrás, las personas que estaban por ahí se detuvieron a ayudarlo… Nowaki se sorprendió ante el acto de Hiroki…

-¡HIRO-SAN!-gritó Nowaki al ver como el castaño se subía con todas sus fuerzas a la ventana, también Mizore se sorprendió y los siguió.

Había prometido no llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería irse, no podía irse, él solo corría para estar con su verdadero amor (soy melosa jeje) Nowaki también corría, los dos se encontraron en la escalera principal por el reloj. No hicieron otra cosa más que besarse.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Hiro-san?!- le dio un beso- Fue muy estúpido- otro beso.

Hiroki nada más lloraba.

-¡BAKA, NO PODÍA DEJARTE!-replicaba el castaño derramando lágrimas.

-Pero Hiro-san, no debías volver…- se daban otro beso mientras este abrazaba a Hiroki como si no tuviera otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Tu saltas, yo salto ¿Cierto?- el castaño lo miró con los ojos totalmente llorosos, Nowaki se entristeció al ver a su amado de esa manera. Él tampoco quería que su Hiro-san se fuera de su lado.

-Cierto- lo volvió abrazar.

-No podía irme, no podía Nowaki…- seguía sollozando Hiroki.

-Está bien, ya pensaremos en algo…

-Al fin estoy contigo…- lloraba el castaño mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

No se daban cuenta que Mizore los estaba observando por las escaleras, una lágrima se le escapó de su morados y gélidos ojos, Kurumu la tomó del brazo y le indicó que se fueran. ¿Acaso Hiroki y el don nadie de Nowaki podía vencerla? Ahora verían lo que ella es capaz de hacer cuando la hacían enojar. De manera violenta le arrebató a Kurumu el revólver, la cargó y les apuntó desde donde estaba. Suerte que Nowaki miró hacia arriba para darse cuenta que él y Hiroki estaban en peligro, el pelinegro gritó:

-¡Corre!

E inmediatamente los dos como flechas se echaron a correr, Mizore soltaba las balas, rompió un fragmento de las escaleras, se resbaló cuando se precipitó. Hiroki y Nowaki trataban de salvar sus vidas, pues la pelimorada, cegada por la rabia y los celos cada vez se acercaba; el pelinegro y el castaño se sumergieron en el agua que ya estaba invadiendo los cuartos del comedor y las recepciones. Mizore casi le disparaba a Hiroki pero solo, por su mala puntería le dio a un vidrio.

La pelimorada se dio cuenta que mientras trataba de sacar más balas del arma, ellos ya habían escapado.

-¡ESPERO QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN JUNTOS!-gritó mientras los veía partir, hasta que se acordó. Tenía el corazón del mar… rió y lloró al mismo tiempo al saber que ya no tenía más esa joya.-Oh, no.

-¿Qué puede ser tan gracioso?- preguntó Kurumu al acercarse a paso tranquilo mientras veía a una empapada Mizore que se secaba las lágrimas.

-Puse el diamante en el abrigo…-Mizore lo dijo de forma tranquila, pero luego gritó-… ¡Y EL ABRIGO SE PUSE A ÉL!- al terminar señaló en donde los vio por última vez.

Seguían corriendo pensando que Mizore todavía los estaba persiguiendo, el agua les llegaba por la cintura, hasta que se mantuvieron esperando… pero ya ella no los perseguía.

-¡MAMÁ!

Ambos salieron de su escondite, se asomaron y vieron a un niño pequeño totalmente empapado, tan aterrorizado que lloraba a todo pulmón, el agua amenazaba con golpear violentamente la puerta…

Nowaki no sabía que hacer al respecto…

-No podemos dejarlo.

Inmediatamente se acercaron a él y Nowaki lo cargó. El niño lloraba aún más llamando a su madre, con Hiroki detrás de él trataban de salir pero las puertas cada vez amenazaban con romperse y dejar salir el agua, pero su heroísmo no duró mucho pues alguien apareció y los empujó y les arrebató al niño. De manera equivocada se fue para donde no tenía que ir…

-¡NO ES POR AHÍ!-gritó Nowaki tratando de detenerlo, pero el otro solo se dedicaba a levantar la maleta del muchacho, el agua ya estaba por salir…

-¡NO ES POR AHÍ!- también gritó Hiroki.

¡PUUUUUUMMMMM!

El agua al fin salió, era tan feroz que derribó al hombre con el niño en brazos, Nowaki y Hiroki salieron corriendo con el agua furiosa detrás de ellos.

-¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE…!-gritaba Nowaki con todas las fuerzas de su alma, corrían como podían, con el terror dibujado en sus caras… hasta que los atraparon, arrastrándolos con fuerza…

-¡NOWAKI!

-¡HIRO-SAN!

Hasta que chocaron con una de las rejas, se sostuvieron con fuerza para que no se los llevara, pasaron los minutos y el agua cada vez los cubrían. Hiroki sentía que la garganta se le cerraba o más bien se le hacía de piedra por haber tomado agua helada, el pelinegro casi ni podía mover los brazos para sostenerse de los barrotes, los cubría a cada segundo hasta que vieron a un hombre de blanco que estaba a punto de irse por las escaleras, pero los dos lo detuvieron pidiendo ayuda:

-¡AUXILIO, AYUDENOS!-pidió Nowaki, el otro estaba indeciso, al principio los iba a dejar pero…

-¡AYÚDENOS, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!-rogaba Hiroki logrando que el otro accediera; sacando sus llaves para abrir, pero no encontraba la correcta y se estaba desesperando ya que lo apuraban y el nivel del agua aumentaba tanto…

.Oh, rayos…-maldijo el hombre de blanco cuando las llaves se le cayeron, miró a los dos chicos con culpa y arrepentimiento- Lo lamento muchísimo…-y se fue dejándolos.

-¡Espere!

Nowaki, con la última esperanza se sumergió para buscar las llaves, la corriente le impedía recogerlas. Las buscaba a tientas cuando lo logró; las puso delante de la cerradura pero la fuerza de la corriente lo movía…

-¡APÚRATE, NOWAKI!-gritaba Hiroki cada vez más aterrorizado- ¡NOWAKI!

Lo había logrado, lo abrieron así que salieron pronto sin perder tiempo.

La desesperación aumentando y las ganas de vivir aceleradas, estaban sufriendo por no tener esperanza en salvarse ( algunos ) otros subiéndose a los botes salvando su propio pellejo, Murdoch seguía amenazando a las personas que formaron un grupillo pues esperaban que les dieran el permiso para que abordaran a los botes; Mizore corría hasta alcanzarlos, hasta que se detuvo pues vio a un niño de pelo negro con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, lloraba a todo pulmón llamando a su madre… ella sintió que no podía moverse, pero ya sin mirarlo siguió su camino. El terror acechaba a todos los pasajeros, Sumi, Miyagi y Shinobu estaban amontonados, el oficial no dejaba que las personas se acercaran.

-¡Al menos de la oportunidad de vivir, maldito bastardo!- gritaba el peligris Sumi ante un oficial que seguía con las pistola al ristre. Más empujones y más gritos de dolor y desesperación invadían los tímpanos de las personas que se salvaban… ellos solo observaban como el barco se hundía con las personas gritando… Pero Mizore no se rendiría tan fácil así que se puso delante del oficial.

-Tenemos un trato, maldita sea- susurró la pelimorada.

Pero Murdoch estaba tan desesperado que sacó los billetes del bolsillo y se los arrojó a la mujer.

-Tu dinero no puede salvarte de lo que puede salvarme- la empujó- ¡Atrás!

Más empujones y esto costó la vida de Sumi, pues uno sin querer lo empujaron y sin querer el oficial le disparó en el pecho… Lo había matado, el oficial se sintió mal debido a eso pero no tan mal cuando alguien gritó:

-¡SUMI! ¡DESGRACIADO!-gritó Shinobu al dirigirse al oficial que estaba desconcertado arrodillándose ante el cuerpo ensangrentado del joven peligris que daba los últimos respiros de su vida.- No, Sumi… ¿¡Alguien puede ayudarme!?-empezaba a llorar el chico de ojos grises, a lado de él estaba Miyagi que soltaba lágrimas silenciosas, Murdoch cargó de nuevo su arma mientras cargaba su la pistola; hizo el saludo que los oficiales acostumbran a hacer y se puso el arma en la cabeza…

-¡NO, WILL!-gritó su compañero pero era tarde ya que, el otro había accionado el gatillo y su cuerpo muerto cayó en el océano. Mizore, como flecha fue a ver si todavía estaba el niño que seguía llorando, tal vez la dejarían pasar a un bote si llevaba al niño en brazos. Sí, ahí estaba todavía, con ternura y rapidez lo cargó.

-¡Tengo a un niño!

-¡Abran paso!

-¡Por favor, tengo a un niño!- la pelimorada se puso en medio de todos delante del oficial, su rostro delataba miedo y tristeza mientras acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño que ahora lloraba tenuemente sobre su cuello-Por favor… soy todo lo que tiene en el mundo-rogaba para que el oficial se compadeciera de ella y así fue, la dejaron subirse.

-Démelo si quiere- se ofreció una mujer de rostro amable para que Mizore se lo diera mientras ella hacia esfuerzos por subirse. Cuando lo hizo pidió que le devolvieran al niño, este todavía lloraba sobre su cuello pero ella distraídamente le acariciaba la cabeza y lo shusheaba.

-Ya, tranquilo, tranquilo… shh…-decía distraídamente mientras esperaba a Kurumu y le acariciaba la cabellera negra del pequeño que ya empezaba a calmarse.

Los músicos terminaron de tocar.

-Muy bien, les agradezco que hayamos tocado juntos- dijo el violinista.

-Si- dijo otro con profunda tristeza- nos vemos- le toco el hombro, tomó su instrumento y se apartó no sin antes despedirse de los demás.

-Nos vemos- dijeron los demás mientras se alejaban, dejando al violinista, este ya había perdido las esperanzas así que, comenzó a tocar una melodía triste, los que ya se estaban alejando decidieron regresar, y acompañarlo en tocar la melodía, ya iban a morir y ya no les quedaba nada que pudieran hacer para salvar sus vidas…

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO, CORTEN LOS CABOS, CORTENLOS SI ES NECESARIO!-gritó un oficial buscando ayuda.

-¡NECESITO UN CUCHILLO, NECESITO UN CUCHILLO!-gritaba otro oficial que comenzaba a desesperarse.

Miyagi tomó del bolsillo de Shinobu una navaja, se trepó por uno de los cabos y empezaba a hacer esfuerzos para cortarlos. Misaki había abordado un bote, con lágrimas en los ojos por dejar al amor de su vida, el afamado escritor también lloraba, él nunca había llorado ni siquiera cuando era un bebé pero no podía evitarlo porque la persona que había calmado su soledad se iba y el barco estaba en sus últimos momentos, el agua amenazaba con tragarlos.

-Usagi-san…- sollozaba Misaki mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del peliplata- pro… prométeme que… que harás todo lo posible por subir para salvarte… yo… yo estaré esperando para que mi bote regrese y te salve… Prométemelo.- rogaba el pequeño mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

-Si Misaki- lágrimas silenciosas caían sin parar de los ojos violetas del escritor-te lo prometo Misaki- Y sellaron la promesa con un beso.

-Bájenlos- ordenaba un oficial y el bote bajaba poco a poco, Akihiko, cuando vio que Misaki se había alejado, con otras personas, inmediatamente el escritor corría lo más pronto posible para subirse a la parte trasera del barco. El Titanic se levantaba; las personas caían o se sostenían de algo para no caer.

Shinobu aun con lágrimas en los ojos, se dedicaba a quitarle el chaleco salvavidas al cadáver de Sumi y se lo ponía, también decidió ayudar a su novio Miyagi que seguía cortando los cabos, el agua llegaba de sorpresa a punto tragarlos, el capitán ya no tenía los deseos de vivir porque sentía que todo había sido su culpa, se metió en el cuarto del timón para vivir sus últimos momentos…

Después de que casi mueren ahogados, todavía empapados, Nowaki y Hiroki corrían por la sala de fumadores que todavía no tenía agua; cuando estaban a punto de salir vieron al señor Andrews en frente de la chimenea viendo detenidamente el reloj. Hiroki se detuvo con un patinazo e hizo que Nowaki se detuviera.

-Señor Andrews- llamó el castaño mirando como el señor Andrews lo volteaba a ver con un rostro invadido de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Hiroki se acercó a él- ¿Ni siquiera va a intentarlo?

-Lamento… no construirle un barco fuerte, joven Hiroki…- se lamentó mirándolo, sintiéndose culpable de la catástrofe.

-Vamos Hiro-san…- llamó Nowaki.

-Esperen- los detuvo, le dio un chaleco salvavidas al castaño, quería a Hiroki como un hijo y no quería que algo malo le pasara- que tengas suerte, Hiroki.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hiroki abrazó al señor Andrews, el sentimiento era mutuo, Hiroki quería al señor Andrews como un padre así que se prometió salvarse y salvar a Nowaki para que el otro no tuviera nada que temer.

-Hiro-san… tenemos que irnos- Nowaki tomó la mano de su amado y salieron.

Hiroki inmediatamente subía lo que más podía en la cima del Titanic con Nowaki a lado de él, ya tenía puesto el chaleco. Los gritos de las personas iba en aumento.

Tenma Tsukamoto y Misato Kamijou, desde su bote veían como las personas sufrían mientras el barco se levantaba poco a poco como una botella de plástico.

-Dios mío- comentó la señora Tenma con los ojos desorbitados.

El que se sentía tan mal por todo eso era el señor Ismey, solo se salvó así mismo y las personas morían una a una.

Tenían que subir mientras solo el agua pasaba para tragarlos, esta vez los músicos dejaron de tocar su melodía.

-Caballeros… fue un placer tocar con ustedes esta noche- comentó el violinista al ver que su muerte se llevaría a cabo irremediablemente.

Nowaki y Hiroki pasaban por las personas que, desesperadas trataban de sujetarse con lo que les venía en la mano, barrotes, madera o metal, o algo. Algunos católicos se sujetaban de la mano del sacerdote que recitaba una plegaria mientras se sujetaba también porque lo jalaban; las muertes aumentaban tanto, Akihiko, con mucho cuidado subía para no caer y sostenerse del fierro de la parte detrás del barco. Lo habían logrado, con la ayuda de Nowaki, Hiroki se sostuvo, volteo a ver a una mujer con un niño en brazos mientras lo cargaba se repetía a sí misma "Todo terminará, todo terminará" a continuación divisó a su amigo de la infancia, un peli plateado de ojos violetas que también había llegado y se sostenía, sus miradas se cruzaron pero no se dijeron nada… Alzó la vista para ver los ojos zafiro del pelinegro y le sonrió.

-Nowaki… aquí… aquí fue donde nos conocimos.

Nowaki no pudo decir otra cosa sino asentir con la cabeza. Tal vez era cosa del destino, conocer al amor de su vida que era Hiroki Kamijou y luego morir en el mismo lugar. Pero algo ocurrió que cobró la vida del joven Shinobu, pues una de las grandes y largas chimeneas se soltó de repente, Shinobu estaba nadando por ahí y lo peor de todo es que le cayó encima, aplastándolo. Miyagi que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, vio la tragedia que se llevó la vida de su amado terrorista… su tristeza fue interrumpida porque la quilla empezaba a romperse, provocando que algunas personas cayeran, ahí estaba Kurumu, con sangre en la cabeza y trataba de sostenerse pero también cayó. Miyagi no alcanzó a escapar pues la quilla cada vez más se abría. Inevitablemente su cuerpo cayó también. Pero eso cobró la vida de más personas pues cuando la quilla se terminó de romper la popa se hundió haciendo que la parte en donde Hiroki, Nowaki, Akihiko y otras personas estaban sostenidas cayera aplastando a las personas que estaban en el océano pidiendo a gritos la ayuda que nunca llegaba. Akihiko no podía fallarle a su Misaki así que hizo uso de sus fuerzas para sostenerse fuerte pues, de inmediato la mitad del barco que habían dicho que jamás iba a hundirse se levantó como si fuera un vaso.

Así permanecía por unos largos minutos, largos y tortuosos minutos, hasta que ya empezaba a ser tragado por el agua heladísima.

-¡Es el fin!- exclamó Nowaki cuando se levantó para quedar agarrado, con Hiroki a su lado y Akihiko que esperaban ser sumergidos por el agua.

-¿¡Que está pasando, Nowaki!?- preguntó Hiroki con miedo en su voz ante los gritos de las personas que estaban siendo aplastadas o sufrían el infernal hielo del océano.

-No sé, no sé- repetía varias veces el pelinegro cuando la mitad ya casi entraba al océano.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-gritaban las personas cuando faltaba poco para que fueran sumergidos.

-¡Cuando te diga tomas aire!- indicó el pelinegro, Hiroki asintió. A continuación se miraron.- ¿Confías en mí?

-Confió en ti- respondió Hiroki sin dejar de imaginarse qué pasaría después

-¡AHORA, HIRO-SAN!- indicó Nowaki y ambos tomaron aire como pudieron ya cuando el agua alcanzaba sus rostros.

Al final solo quedaron burbujas, el Titanic ya había muerto…

Un chico de cabello castaño de ojos verdes cristalizados por las lágrimas, inmediatamente se dirigió al oficial que estaba encargado de cuidar.

-¡Tenemos que regresar… Usagi-san…!

-Si nos regresamos podrán hundir el bote.

-¡Hay que regresar maldita sea!-gritó Misaki enfadado- Las personas aún viven, aunque sea hay que salvar a los que todavía viven-Aikawa lloraba, Isaka estaba cabizbajo y no hacía ningún esfuerzo de hacer algo.- Sino van a hacer nada yo lo hago- e inmediatamente hizo algo que desconcertó a muchos: Se salió del bote y empezó a nadar tan rápidamente como podía, no quería que su amor muriera, mientras que el oficial hacia un gran esfuerzo para rescatarlo, Misaki ya estaba muy lejos, empezaba a sentir como el agua helada empezaba a afectarle.

La corriente estaba tan violenta que no podían nadar, Hiroki solo podía ver agua, la mano fría de Nowaki no lo soltaba… pero luego pudo ver que este lo jalaba para no separarse pero por la fuerza que caía el barco, provocó una gran corriente que provocó que los muchachos se soltaran… el castaño a pesar de haber tomado aire, ya no podía respirar… solo podía ver que Nowaki cada vez se iba de su lado. Sacó su cabeza, y no hizo otra cosa que llamarlo por su nombre, acompañando a las personas que trataban de nadar para llegar a un bote y gritaban con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para llamar a sus amigos y hermanos…

-¡NOWAKI! ¡NOWAKI! ¡NOWAKI!-llamaba Hiroki cuando sacó su cabeza, había muchas personas y no sabía por dónde empezar, hasta que a su lado se puso un hombre aterrorizado, tomó la cabeza del castaño y empezaba ahogarlo, así seguía y Hiroki no podía hacer nada. Hasta que… ¡Nowaki apareció! Bendito sea el destino que se volvieron a encontrar.

-¡Suéltalo, que lo sueltes!- ordenó el pelinegro con la cabeza asomada mientras que sus brazos estaban ocupados para lograr mantenerlo a flote, pero como el otro seguía en lo mismo tratando de ahogar al castaño, Nowaki lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Nowaki…!

-¡Nada Hiro-san, quiero que nades!- e inmediatamente empezaron a nadar, Hiroki empezaba a gemir de dolor y cansancio pues eso de nadar era cansado y totalmente doloroso pues el agua era tan helada que se sentía incapaz de nadar pero por Nowaki lo resistiría…

-Si regresamos, harán que se hunda este bote, yo sé lo que les digo- dijo un oficial al ver la trágica escena en donde las personas aterrorizadas gritaban pidiendo ayuda.

-Cierre la boca, está asustándome- replicó Tenma- Vamos chicas, tomen un remo. Hay mucho espacio para más

-Y habrá más espacio en este bote, si usted no se calla de una vez- rezongó el oficial tan furioso. Tenma no se acobardó, podría ser una mujer rica pero no tan mala.

-No las entiendo… son sus esposos…

Pero nadie se movió, Risako Takatsuki estaba llorando pues como no había visto a Miyagi y pudo concluir que este ya estaba muerto y no estaba equivocada… Pero no era la única que lloraba pues otras más estaban sumergidas en el llanto…

Misaki estaba casi cerca de las personas que trataban de sobrevivir nadando en el agua fría.

-¡USAGI-SAN! ¡USAGI-SAN!- vociferaba el castaño ya con los brazos agarrotados pero no estaba tan derrotado tan fácil, tenía la esperanza de rescatar a su amado.

-¡MISAKI! ¡MISAKI!- se escuchó, los amantes, la pareja romántica se reencontró, tiritando de frio y de cansancio.

-Vamos… te-te-tenemos que-que ir-irnos- los dientes del castaño castañeaban. Akihiko estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Suerte que encontraron un fragmento del barco, Nowaki obligó a Hiroki a subirse y que no sufriera mientras que este estaba sumergido en el agua, se tomaron por ambas manos para no tener que soltarse. El aire más lo empapado que estaba el castaño, no podía evitar temblar. Nowaki igual estaba tiritando pero ya no había espacio en el fragmento, sabía que si se quedaba en el agua él dejaría de respirar y morir lentamente. Pero no perdía la esperanza de que los botes vendrían a rescatarlos sin pensar que ninguno tenía la intención de regresar, era tan optimista y directo y por eso pudo sobrevivir ante todos los problemas de su vida…

-Es-estoy se-seguro que vendrán los botes… cu-cuando salgamos de esto… tengo pensado escribir una car-carta a la White Star sobre todo lo que pasó- empezó a hablar, no quería que su Hiro-san se preocupara, debería decir eso para que hacer más valiente a Hiroki que seguía temblando.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, un oficial estaba sostenido por otro fragmento y con su silbato pedía ayuda.

Los gritos de las personas ya empezaban a calmarse pues estaban muriendo de frio.

Hiroki sentía que sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, no quería dejar a Nowaki… por todo lo que ha pasado no dejaba de agradecerle al destino que una vez maldijo por haber tenido la oportunidad de haber conocido al pelinegro de estatura alta, ojos bellamente azules y el cabello negro como las colinas cuando oscurece.

-Te amo Nowaki- musitó Hiroki muerto de frio.

-No, no digas eso, no, no, no Hiro-san. No quiero que te despidas, no así, ¿me entendiste?- lo tomó de nuevo de las manos que ya estaban duras como el hielo- Algún día, cuando se-seas anciano y en paz en tu cama, pero no aquí- a Nowaki no le gustaba para nada en el que Hiroki se estuviera despidiendo. Nowaki si pensaba dejarse morir para darle su vida a su amado. Tenía el sueño de estudiar con Hiro-san como sensei para ir a la Universidad y ser pediatra porque le gustaban los niños, pero ese sueño ha muerto…- Hiro-san qui-quiero que me pro-prometas… que… que sobrevivirás y… seguir adelante… y vas a casarte y tener muchos hijos… y… y vas a verlos crecer, pe-pero no vas a morir aquí- tomó con más fuerza sus manos heladas- Hiro-san- ya no podía hablar debido al frio y más el agua que era como un infierno-Hiro-san quiero que me… me prometas que vivirás. Prométemelo.

-No siento… mi cuerpo…

Hiroki derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, y tal vez se lo estaba imaginado pero la piel de Nowaki tanto como la suya se tornaba blanca y los restos de hielo ya se estaban formando en sus cabellos. No quería vivir la vida sin Nowaki pero no quería fallarle así que sus manos se apretaron con las de Nowaki para sellar la promesa.

-Te lo prometo- sollozó Hiroki.

-Ahora, so-solo nos que-queda esperar… y los botes vendrán- seguía repitiendo Nowaki.

Pasaban las horas y un bote había decidido regresar para rescatar a las personas, pero no contaba que casi ya la mayoría estaban congelados y muertos.

*_Toma mi mano y nunca la sueltes, nunca la sueltes… yo quiero verte, yo quiero verte…*- _Hiroki miraba perdidamente el cielo, que estaba salpicado de estrellas, dejaba salir bocanadas de su aliento al frio ambiente, ya no escuchaba los gritos de las personas… Hasta que su rostro fue iluminado tenuemente por la luz de una lejana linterna blanca.

-¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ CON VIDA?! ¡¿PUEDEN ESCUCHARME?!-gritaba un oficial mientras sus ayudantes remaban sobre los cadáveres.

-Nowaki, hay un bote… ¿Nowaki? Hay un bote- Hiroki se volteo para zarandear a Nowaki que estaba tan blanco, con restos de hielo en el cabello y en las cejas, los labios los tenía azules, pero Hiroki no se quedaba atrás, también tenía hielo en el cabello y en las cejas, pensaba que tal vez Nowaki estaba cansado y había cerrado los ojos.

(Nota mía: Escuchen el Soundtrack de Junjou Egoist mientras leen)

-Nowaki… hay un bote… Nowaki…- el pelinegro ya estaba rígido, no se movía ni daba indicios de estar vivo- Nowaki T-T- Hiroki se empezaba a espantar Nowaki no podía estar muerto ¡NO! ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Nowaki no podría estar muerto!- Nowaki, hay un bote… Nowaki… no me dejes…

-¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ CON VIDA?! ¡¿PUEDEN ESCUCHARME?!- el bote poco a poco se alejaba y Hiroki tenía pensado dejarlo pasar y poder morir junto a Nowaki pero después decidió seguir, le había prometido a Nowaki que viviría así que empezó a murmurar:

-Vuelvan… vuelvan… vuelvan…

.¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ CON VIDA?! ¡¿PUEDEN ESCUCHARME?!

-No hay nada aquí señor- dijo otro oficial mientras pasaban por los cuerpos congelados de las personas, pasaron por uno que tenía cargado a un bebé, el oficial sintió algo de dolor y lástima.

-Esperaron mucho… ¡Sigan rastreando, sigan buscando! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ CON VIDA?! ¡PUEDEN ESCUCHARME?!

-Vuelvan…- seguía murmurando hasta que adquirió fuerzas para gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero se alejaban- Vuelvan… vuelvan ¡Vuelvan!

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, despegó el cuerpo de Nowaki, pero antes de dejarlo que se sumergiera para siempre le dijo estas palabras:

-No olvidaré la promesa… lo prometo- le besó las manos y lo dejó partir, el cuerpo del pelinegro cada vez se perdía en lo profundo del mar, Hiroki ya no podría ver los ojos zafiro de Nowaki, nunca más… su amor había muerto así que debería luchar por sobrevivir y cumplir con su promesa, a continuación se sumergió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuerpo congelado del oficial que tocaba anteriormente el silbato. Se lo arrebató de la boca y empezó a pitar.

Los del bote lo escucharon así que de inmediato dieron la vuelta.

-¡DEN LA VUELTA!-ordenaron, Hiroki seguía pitando con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, con el dolor por la pérdida de Nowaki pero con las ganas de vivir…

**Continuará…**

**¡BUUUAAA! ¡Murió Nowaki! Y Miyagi, Shinobu y Sumi… ¿Creen que hayan sobrevivido Misaki y Akihiko? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo y último capítulo.**

**Lamento mucho haber tenido que matar a Shinobu, Miyagi y Nowaki, hasta mi mamá me llamó: Asesina de buenos personajes, la verdad me dio risa, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está y definitivamente así se quedará. Disfruté mucho haciendo este capítulo, imagínense ¡18 páginas de Word! Y 6,004 palabras; espero que les haya agradado este capi y los demás, los hice con mucho cariño para las fans de Junjou Egoist, a las fujoshis que son mis amigas en Facebook y todos los que se topen con este fic. Saben que yo aceptaré sus reviews, sugerencias, pedidos de fic, todo lo que quieran. Bueno, próximamente subiré el octavo y último capítulo que se titulará: EPÍLOGO Estoy Contigo.**

**Manden reviews, recuerden que son gratis, y los recibiré con mucho gusto.**

**Ah y otra cosa: Les pondré las curiosidades de este fic:**

**En primera al principio iba a poner a Kyo Ijuuin como el señor Ismey y el señor Andrews tendrían un nombre inventado pero luego lo había escrito en los otros capítulos y decidí que ese se quedaría igual con Murdoch.**

**En segunda, en los primeros reviews me escribieron diciendo que mejor le hubiera puesto a Hiroki un prometido hombre, les aclaro que sí pensé eso pero decidí que mejor una mujer, como diciendo: Mizore fue la primera mujer que intentaba romper el romance de esta pareja.**

**En tercera, Mizore no es un personaje inventado, ese personajes corresponde a las mismas características de Mizore del anime Rosario + Vampiro. Quise darle un toque malvado a este personaje.**

**En cuarta, al principio iba a matar a Misaki y que Akihiko sobreviviría pero por el dolor se suicidaría; pero creo que exageré por lo que puse.**

**Y en quinta, hubo algunas cosas que no me convencieron del todo pero así se queda. Y por último pueden pedir un fic con su película favorita (pero que sea una que haya visto por favor ¿sí? =p ) y con sus parejas favoritas y hasta los villanos.**

**Bueno me despido: manden sus reviews apoyando esta maravillosa historia 3**

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19.**


	8. Epilogo Estoy Contigo

**Capítulo 8 EPÍLOGO: Estoy contigo.**

**Bueno aquí está el esperado y lamentable final de esta historia, agradezco que hayan tenido tiempo de leerla y darle una oportunidad, amo a Junjou Romántica y la película y también sus reviews que dicen que tanto les agrada. Bueno espero que disfruten el epílogo. ¡A leer!**

-Mil quinientas personas murieron en el océano… alrededor había 20 botes y sólo uno volvió… uno. Sacaron a 6 personas del agua, a Misaki, Akihiko y yo incluidos… 6… de mil quinientos.

Tatsuya lloraba, no se había imaginado que su abuelo había pasado esa tragedia, perdiendo un amor que jamás regresaría, los demás estaban atentos a la historia que contaba Hiroki.

"Después de que el Titanic naufragó, las 700 personas que estaban en los botes, solo tenían que esperar… para morir, para vivir y por una solución que jamás llegaría…"

El Titanic había muerto, las personas en los botes esperaban para que llegara el rescate, Hiroki estaba acostado tapado con muchas sábanas; miraba al cielo todavía pensando en Nowaki, quien se había ido para siempre, Misaki y Akihiko estaban abrazados y cubriéndose del frio, Hiroki se alegró de que ellos no le dirigieran la palabra ya que estaba tan triste que sentía deseos de no hablar con nadie… Durmió no muy cómodo en su lugar, el rescate había llegado: un barco grande llamado Carpathia. La mayoría se posaron en un lugar de tercera clase, una pelimorada, con el maquillaje un poco corrido, se paseaba buscando a alguien.

-Ehh creo que no encontrará a nadie ahí, señorita, aquí es tercera clase.

Pero no sabía que Hiroki estaba cubierto con una manta oscura, tratando de que la otra no lo viera pero él si la miraba, atento por si ella lo descubriera.

"_Esa fue la última vez que la vi, se casó por supuesto y heredó sus millones, pero la crisis del 29 la dejó en la ruina y se puso una pistola en la boca ese año, o eso leí"_

Carpathia estaba llegando a América, estaba lloviendo, Hiroki miraba sin parpadear la Estatua de la Libertad, iluminada por luces; con las gotas cayendo sobre su rostro. Hasta que un miembro de la tripulación se le acercó con un bloc de notas en mano.

-¿Puede darme su nombre, joven?-preguntó este con amabilidad.

Hiroki se volteó para mirarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces…

-Kusama, Hiroki Kusama-respondió, sabía que Nowaki había ido a un lugar lejos de su alcance pero por la promesa seguiría en pie, si él la llegara a cumplir, podría morir en paz como Nowaki le había hecho prometer: Cuando sea anciano moriría en paz en su cama. Y por lo del apellido, lo tendría siempre para no olvidarlo nunca… El oficial anotó el nombre y se retiró.

-Nunca encontramos nada de Nowaki, nada de él quedó- comentó el señor Bonette con voz ronca después de no hablar todo este tiempo.

-No, no tenía por qué, nunca había hablado de él hasta el día de hoy, a nadie; ni siquiera a tu abuela- su nieto sonrió aún con las lágrimas en las mejillas- el corazón de un hombre también es un misterio para los demás como el de las mujeres. Pero ya saben que hubo un joven llamado Nowaki Kusama y que él me salvó de todas las formas que se pueden salvar a alguien… ni siquiera tengo una fotografía de él… existe ahora… solo en mi memoria…- terminó el anciano con las lágrimas en sus viejas mejillas.

Habían terminado, subieron el submarino a la superficie, Tatsuya había llevado a su abuelo a descansar; después se juntó con Robert que tenía en las manos un puro.

-Había guardado esto para cuando encontrara el diamante- al decir esto último, lo arrojó.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó el chico negando con la cabeza.

-En todo este tiempo, no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa que en el Titanic… pero nunca lo entendí… nunca lo sentí.- admitió, se quedaron viendo por un largo rato.

Un anciano con su pijama puesta, caminaba por la proa, sus cabellos blancos se ondeaban con el viento, hacía frio como aquella vez pero a él ya no le importaba. Se subió por la primera y segunda barandilla. Miró al mar totalmente azul… de sus manos surcadas de arrugas salió un diamante con una cadena plateada y un diamante de color azul en forma de corazón… ¡Era el Corazón del mar! Él siempre la tuvo…

_Un castaño estaba viendo la Estatua de la Libertad en esa noche lluviosa… ahora que lo pensaba… sacó de su abrigo negro el diamante que Mizore le había regalado._

Hiroki, por una razón no le había dicho al explorador que tenía el diamante… al darle el último vistazo la arrojó al mar, como era muy pesado se hundía lentamente…

Hiroki había muerto. Al arrojar el diamante, su vida acabó. El anciano se encontraba muerto en paz, en su cama como Nowaki le había hecho prometer; su promesa había sido cumplida, se volvió a casar, tuvo muchos hijos, los vio crecer y su vida siguió hasta que llegara su momento de poder reunirse con la persona que invadía sus pensamientos dia y noche después de la gran tragedia. A pesar de que estuvo casado por muchos años, Nowaki Kusama era difícil de olvidar… muchas cosas extrañaba de él: su cálida sonrisa, sus ojos de zafiro y el cabello negro como el ébano y sobre todo, la paciencia que él poseía.

Las fotos a su lado, ahora se revelarían, porque eran tan importantes y las llevaba a todos lados: En esas cosas representaban lo que él quería hacer: Profesor de su materia favorita: Literatura. Se veía a un sonriente Hiroki en un aeroplano; montado a caballo en la playa. Las cosas que él y Nowaki habían prometido hacer, el castaño las cumplió… así que podía morir en paz para estar con él…

_Sentía que su cuerpo era ligero, que se sumergía por las profundidades del mar. Su cuerpo era tan ligero que podía nadar con libertad, no necesitaba nada para respirar, pues sentía que estaba en el aire puro. Los restos del Titanic recuperaban lo que antes había sido: Los pasillos lujosos, la dulce melodía de los violines… Unos mozos abrieron la puerta doble y se encontró a los músicos, la niña llamada Violeta en los brazos de su padre que le sonreía de oreja a oreja… Sumi Keichi, Miyagi tomado de la mano de un muy sonriente Shinobu. Akihiko abrazando de la cintura a un sonriente Misaki… su criada con la que siempre platicaba… Murdoch y el señor Andrews en uno de los escalones. Todos le sonreían como si lo estuvieran esperando para darle una sorpresa… Llegó al final en donde estaba una figura totalmente familiar: Un chico alto de cabello negro, piel pálida, alto; de camisa negra con tirantes y pantalón café, este volteo y sonrió y con un "Hiro-san" extendió la mano para que el otro la tomara. Hiroki Sawachika o Hiroki Kamijou, no, era Hiroki Kusama, se tomaron de la mano y sin más miramientos se besaron de una forma que nunca lo habían hecho cuando se conocieron… las personas presentes aplaudían con fuerza pues aunque ocurrió la tragedia llevándose la vida de mil quinientas personas… el amor seguía intacto… El comienzo de un final feliz, Hiroki y Nowaki estaban juntos al fin…_


End file.
